Kakashi's Legacies
by darkblackink
Summary: This story is centered around the adventures of Kasaru Hatake and Noemi Hatake. Kakashi cheated on Kasaru's mom Yugao Uzuki and had Koemi with Anko Matarashi. When Kasaru's mom goes missing to what extent is Kasaru and Kakashi willing to go to retrieve her back. Kakashi sometimes OC.
1. KIA Memorial Stone

**Kakashi's Legacy **

_Chapter 1 _

My name is Kasaru Hatake and I am the number one genin of Konoha. I don't say it with boastfulness but with lots of humility. I wish not to be as powerful as I am. People expect too much from me. But I can see why. My father was the 6th Hokage, Kakashi of the Sharingan. And my mother is the spokes person for all of the ANBU black ops in Konoha. I have very tall shadows that cover me wherever I go. All I hear is honorable son of the 6th Hokage or Yugao-senpai's son. I want to be just Kasaru-san or Kasaru-kun.

"Kasaru," shouted my mother from the kitchen."Dinners ready," I came down from my room to eat. I sat down at the dining room table across from my mother. There was an empty seat between us where my father used to sit before my parents split up. "So you went to see your sister today," she asked really wanting to know about my dad? You see my father cheated on my mom when she was pregnant with me. And to make matters worse she didn't find out until she saw Noemi at the academy with me. She says there is without a doubt that Noemi is the daughter of my dad.

"Yeah, we're leaving for a mission together and she wanted to work on our combination jutsu," my mom looked up.

"Combination jutsu of what," she asked slurping up the ramen from the bowl.

"Well I use my water element jutsu to get my opponent wet and she combines her lightning to increase her attack ten folds. Our timing is close; we still need a lot of practice," my mom just smiled at me. "What's so amusing mom," I asked?

"You just reminded me of an old friend named Hayate. We had a combination jutsu just like you and your sister," she began to cry moments later. She quickly wiped away he tears.

"Did you love him mom? More than dad," I asked? She didn't reply but I didn't push the issue.

"Go to sleep Kasaru you have a B-ranked mission tomorrow. I need to go somewhere," I finished my dinner and went to bed but I wanted to know what my mom "needed" to do. When she left I followed her leaving through my window. She was holding flowers and crying. It hurt me to see her like this. I followed her all the way to the K.I.A memorial stone. To my surprise my father was there as well. I snuck closer to hear what they were saying.

"Did you come to pay respect to Hayate," my father asked?

"Yes. And you Obito," she asked laying down the flowers?

"I can't stop regretting the mistakes of my life. All Obito asked was that I protect her and I couldn't even do that. And then Noemi," my father looked down shaking his head in disapproval of himself.

"Noemi is not a mistake. You always loved Anko. You and I were just…" I jumped out of the bushes cutting her off.

"You were just a what? You were a couple with a kid, a family! Why did you cheat on mom? Do you know how embarrassing it is when kids ask why me and Noemi don't have the same mom," I asked screaming at him?

"Kasaru I didn't even notice you were here that's very impressive. You're more stealthy than most of the Chunin. You know the Chunin exams are coming up," he said changing the subject.

"It seems Kakashi that you and Kasaru need a heart to heart. He can spend the night with you and Anko," my mom left in the direction of our house. I just began walking to his house not wanting to chat.

"Kasaru please let me explain," he asked following me.

"Explain to me what a freak like Anko has over my mom," he stopped shocked at my rudeness.

"Don't talk about her like that," he said defending her!

"Why," I asked?

"Because I love her," he said making me vomit in my mouth.

"No. Why did you leave us Dad. I need you. I don't know how to tie a tie, I don't know how to do your signature jutsu, and I don't know how to talk to girls without blushing. I need you more than Noemi," for the first time in my life I saw my father cry.

"I'm sorry son from the bottom of my heart. I am only a human. Yes I was Hokage but that doesn't make me perfect. I made a mistake I can't fix. But I will make it up to you," and then he came and gave me a hug. I finally was able to forgive him for cheating on my mother.

"I forgive you dad," I could see him smile from his mask.

"Thanks, now just don't tell anyone I cried," I began to laugh as we walked through the door.

"What are you doing here Kasaru," Noemi asked putting down her scroll titled Lightning element lvl2?

"I needed some male bonding. Moms getting a little too hormonal," I said elbowing my dad.

"I want to bond too dad," Noemi said smiling.

"Well it wouldn't be much of male bonding if you were a part of it would it," Anko asked coming from the backroom. Noemi just picked up her scroll and began studying some more. My dad and I went into the family room to have some "male bonding."


	2. Atsuko Uchiha

Chapter 2

"Kasaru wake up it's time for our mission," Noemi said jumping on me. I got up and packed my supplies that were at my dad's house. After I was done packing we left for the mission briefing. The rest of our team was already there, Atsuko Uchiha the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno and our jonin leader Naruto Uzumaki.

"Well it's about time we almost left without you guys," smiled Naruto-sensei entering my dad's office.

"Finally Naruto your team will be doing a mission to find out who won the war in the Village Hidden in the Rain. Regardless give this to your cousin and report back who is the leader," he handed Naruto a scroll.

"Kakashi-sensei don't you think this mission is too difficult for our group," Naruto asked?

"Well I guess you guys can clean the village," he said smirking.

"No way Dad we're going," Noemi said pushing us all out the door. As we were leaving the village I saw my mom with her ANBU team; she came over.

"Be safe on your mission Kasaru. Naruto you better not screw up, my son's life is in your hands," she said glaring at him. He gulped then shook his head.

"Mom I'm fine stop being so embarrassing," I said waving my hands at her to leave. She took her mask off and forced a kiss on my cheek. Atsuko smirked trying to hold in her laugh, Noemi wasn't so successful.

"Bye! Have fun," she shouted at me while putting her mask back on. Once she was out of earshot Noemi and Atsuko were dying of laughter.

"Shut up Noemi I have so much dirt on you," I said glaring at her.

"Whatever Kasaru my mom didn't kiss me goodbye," she said smirking. I grumbled under my breath.

"Don't be so mad Kasaru it was cute," Atsuko said getting me to calm down. The truth was I have had a crush on Atsuko since we were put on teams when we were 11. It has been two and a half years and I haven't even had the courage to ask her out. "By the way your mom is so beautiful I see where you get your looks," she said making me blush.

"Thanks Atsuko," I replied then turned to Naruto-sensei looking for some help.

"Well team it's time to go," he said relieving me of this awkward situation.

We had been traveling through the lush green woods of fire country and we decided to camp for the night before heading into Rain country.

"This is where we camp. Guys in this tent and you girls in that one," he said pointing at two tents with the Konoha insignia on them.

"Don't we need to set up watch," asked Atsuko? I still couldn't get my mind off of her earlier comment. Maybe I should ask her out when we come back from the mission.

"Shadow clone 360 degree watch," I replied answering the question for sensei.

"Let's get some rest tomorrow we don't know if we'll be in enemy territory or not," sensei said walking into the tent. I waved to the girls goodnight and followed his lead.

After lying in bed for about ten minutes Naruto-sensei saw I was awake and asked me some questions. "So how is it going between you and Atsuko," Naruto asked being the only one I have told about my fascination with Atsuko.

"Be quiet sensei she might hear you," I said putting a finger to my mouth.

"I'm sure she knows by now. Trust me they always know," he said.

"How do you figure that," I asked?

"Well they use you and lead you on then when they're done they marry your best friend and have babies," he explained raising his voice with each second passing.

"Are you talking about you, Sasuke, Sakura, and Atsuko," I asked?

"Yes, but now I have the joy of my life in Hinata. It's the quiet ones you want they are the best in bed. They take every order and moan the loudest," he said with a wide grin on his mouth. "Ohh Hinata the things you can do with you're..."

"Sensei," I said cutting him off.

"What?"

"Too much information," I said feeling flustered by his commentary of the nicely figured Hyuga.

"Sorry," he said laughing it off. In about three minutes he was sound a sleep. When he fell asleep I could hear Atsuko and Noemi talking.

"Wow I can't believe your dad cheated on Kasaru's mom with your mom. What was he thinking," I overheard Atsuko?

"Hey my mom's not bad looking," she said.

"I know but she doesn't look like Yugao Uzuki #1 batchelorrete (A/N: I don't know if I spelled it right. Somebody tell me I'm dying from not knowing) according to Konoha Daily Review," she said giving out information that even I didn't know about my mother.

"Stop reading that crap it also said my dad THE HOKAGE was cheating on my mom with Tsunade-sama. That's so disgusting she's like 67 compared to his 43," I almost vomited in my mouth I would have to ask him about it.

"Yeah but now I see how your brother got so beautiful," what she thinks I'm beautiful. "His mom is gorgeous and Hokage-sama is a fucking stud as well," wow Atsuko really thought highly of my looks. "Please invite me over the next time he spends the night at your house."

"Fine just shut up and go to sleep and we have ourselves a deal," Noemi said clearly being disturbed with the subject matter of their conversation. I think they must have been asleep in a matter of minutes. This new information was too exciting. I would make my move the next time I was at my dad's house.

Naruto awoke suddenly from his nap.

"What is it," I asked sensing something not right.

"Someone just destroyed one of my clones," he said. "Get the girls up and get ready for a fight," my heart skipped two beats. It would be my first fight against enemy ninjas.


	3. Kasaru Speechless

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but if anybody knows how I could please tell me!

A/N: Somebody please review I won't update until I have 3 reviews. I'll put more effort in updating if I see more reviews. Good reviews or flames I don't care!

**Chapter 3**

**"****Atsuko Noemi wake up were in trouble," I said barging into their tent. Both awoke quick startled by my intrusion. **

**"****What is it," Noemi asked leaning up? As she leaned up her sleeping bag fell revealing all of her chest to me.**

**"****Oh God Noemi cover yourself up," I said alerting her. Atsuko began to laugh. "This is no time for laughing the enemy is heading towards our camp, come on," I said yelling orders at them. I then exited to prepare myself for the fight. I could feel Naruto's chakra rising and I ran towards it. Once I found the battle I hid not showing my position. Naruto was fighting two ninja who had Rain headbands. One was a girl who looked like she was two maybe three years my senior. The other looked as if he was in his thirties probably her sensei. I had a choice to make, do I take the girl out or her sensei. Seeing as he was a jonin I decided to go for the girl. I made a few hand seals and completed my ****_Water Element: Sticky Syrup Jutsu. _****Water came running from my mouth like waves and nestled on the ground around her feet. She was trapped so I followed it with my ****_Shadow Shuriken Jutsu. _****She deflected the first one with her kunai but failed to see the second one. It stabbed her in the stomach six inches lower than I wanted it to. **

**"****Good job Kasaru now tie her up we'll question her later," Naruto said still getting the best of the jonin. The jonin quickly glanced at his student in despair as he couldn't help her. Bad move because as he looked back at Naruto he got a ****_Rasenshuriken_**** to the chest. His body lay limp there afterwards. **

**"****SENSEI," the girl yelled looking onto her sensei's body. I quickly tied her up. Noemi and Atsuko decided to show up as the fight was over.**

**"****Wow you woke me up to fight scrubs you could beat in five minutes," Atsuko said smiling.**

**I was in complete shock. It was the first time I saw a man die. His body was torn in two. Naruto quickly buried the body.**

**"****What's wrong Kasaru you look like the guy was your sensei," she said glancing at the girl. She passed out probably from a loss of blood. **

**"****Move Kasaru I'll use medical ninjutsu to keep her alive," Atsuko said. She began her jutsu and stopped thirty seconds later. "She'll be fine just needs some rest," I was in shock. I couldn't get over the look on the girls face as she realized she would never see her sensei again. I just walked back to the camp went into the tent and fell asleep.**

**The next day I awoke and Noemi was lying next to me probably waiting for me to awake.**

**"****Good morning niichan," she said smiling at me. I just merely nodded to her. **

**"****How's the girl," I asked noting I coward out of the situation last night?**

**"****She is fine. Sensei has been asking her questions about the civil war in Amegakure," Noemi stated. I just nodded my head in understanding. "Are you ok niichan," she asked seeing into my eyes that something was not right. **

**"****I don't know," I said getting up and putting on my gear. "I just feel like I've lost my innocence; like I can no longer call myself a child. But don't worry about me Noemi I'll be fine," I said putting on the best fake smile I could muster. She saw right through it.**

**"****Well now I have kind of a weird question to ask you," she said starting to blush.**

**"****Well what is it," I relplied.**

**"****Compared to other girls how are my boobs," I couldn't believe the words coming from her mouth.**

**"****What?"**

**"****How are my boobs? You saw them earlier," she said repeating herself.**

**"****Yeah I saw them. Don't remind me. I didn't look at them in that type of way YOU'RE MY SISTER FOR CRYING OUTLOUD," I said in disgust. She began to laugh.**

**"****I know I know I just wanted an honest opinion," she said leaving me with vomit in my mouth. I followed her out of the tent.**

**"****If you did than ask Atsuko she probably has read about them in the Konoha Daily Review," I said revealing I heard there conversation last night.**

**"****You heard us last night," she asked?**

**"****I don't know. But do you really think dad would sleep with Tsunade-sama," I said giggling. But I stopped once I looked into the tent Naruto was using to interrogate the girl. I decided that I would see Naruto's famous skill of getting his enemies to become friends.**

**"****So what happened to the Uzumaki Clan in Amegakure then," Naruto asked? **

**"****We killed them all," she said. Naruto pause and quickly composed himself. **

**"****Who is the leader of your village then," Naruto asked? **

**"****Madara Uchiha's son is the leader of the village now," she answered.**

**"****How old is he and what is he like," asked Naruto? **

**"****No I have told enough about my comrades I will not tell another word," she said.**

**"****Azula if you don't answer me I will turn you over to the ANBU black ops and you know how severe interrogation can be at that level for women," Naruto said reminding the kunoichi of the possibility of rape as a torture method.**

**"****Especially such a pretty one as you," Atsuko added entering the tent. **

**"****Atsuko be quiet and learn," Naruto said turning to her. "Now what will it be Azula," Naruto asked? She just began to cry. And cry…And cry…And cry. After a whole day of interrogation Naruto got no where and decided we would leave back for the village the next day. **

**Later that night when Naruto and I were trying to sleep I asked him a few questions. "Why are you such a softy when it comes to interrogation," I asked? He just laughed at the statement.**

**"****Well my heart isn't cold enough to be an interrogator or torturer," he answered.**

**"****Why are we heading back home," I asked? **

**"****Genin are not permitted in enemy territory. Even if they are with a jonin as strong as me," he said giggling. "And anyways the girl is telling the truth. The Uzumaki Clan is no longer in Amegakure," he said sounding the most depressed I have ever heard him sound. "Now you stop with the torture and go to sleep," I obeyed and went to sleep in a matter of minutes.**

**When we returned to the village Naruto said he would handle the status report and he let us on our way. I took one last look at the girl who was now a prisoner of our village. **

**"****Can I come over Kasaru my moms away on a mission and I don't want to be home alone in that big ass house," Noemi asked looking at me with her puppy dog eyes?**

**"****I guess. How could I say no to that puppy dog look," I said sarcastically. **

**"****Bye guys I guess I'll just go home and listen to my dad lecture me on how I haven't awoken my Sharingan," she said baiting an invite as well. **

**"****You guys aren't even giving me a choice. Come on Atsuko you're coming too," she fist pumped and turned back around running back towards us. We all began the walk towards my house. Hopefully my mom wasn't home I didn't want her to meet Atsuko she would embarrass me… again! **

A/N: I really don't like this chapter so somebody agree with me and write a review so the next one is better


	4. Slumber Party!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I plan on kidnapping Kishimoto and only releasing him when he agrees to give me the rights to Naruto.

A/N: I have three chapters typed up but I won't post anymore until I get at least 5 reviews. Please somebody review I need some sort of feedback!

Chapter 4 SLUMBER PARTY!

"NO WAY," I said screaming at Atsuko.

"Why it would be so much fun? It's not like you don't have room," Noemi said in Atsuko's defense.

"I don't think I can handle you guys for another day. I let you guys come over for the day and now you guys can go home," I said crushing their hopes of a slumber party at my house.

"Well I'll just ask your mom myself. She always loves it when I come over," Noemi said speaking the truth. My mother loved it when she came over. My mom always wanted a daughter as well but then my father and her split up.

"Good plan," Atsuko said grinning.

"Well Atsuko you still have to ask your dad," Noemi said. This would be my savior. There was no way a hard ass ANBU captain like Sasuke would let his daughter sleep over a guy's house. My father told me stories of a rogue ninja. A rogue ninja named Sasuke who killed his own brother to avenge the Uchiha clan. There were only a handful of ninja who I was scared even to be in their presence. Sasuke Uchiha and Kurenai Yuhi were the only ones in the leaf village. Kurenai Yuhi for reasons left unsaid. But back to Sasuke; my mother told me he was as strong as Naruto-sensei and as smart as Shikamaru-sensei.

"That's easily avoided. I'll just ask my mom. I'll be back in no time," she said running off towards the Uchiha estate. The Uchiha estate was about one-fifth of all Konoha and yet only four people lived on it, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Atsuko Uchiha, and Atsuko's younger brother Izuna.

About an hour later she returned with her brother Izuna. "Sorry but my mom said I had to let him come along," she said upon her return. Izuna was a year younger than us and a genin as well. He is teamed up with Ayame Sarutobi and Mei Senju who are all the students of Shikamaru Nara.

"I want my rematch Kasaru I think I have the upper hand now," Izuna said with a new confidence.

"Alright but tomorrow I don't want to beat you up in front of your sister," I said making the girls laugh. We all entered the house and went up to my room. We played cards for an hour until I heard my mom enter the house. I went down stairs to tell her of the company.

"Hi mom how are you doing," I asked? She just walked over and gave me a kiss.

"I'm fine I missed you while you were gone," she said smiling.

"Well Noemi and Atsuko and Izuna Uchiha are over," I said. She smiled at me.

"So trying to make a move on Sasuke-kun's daughter huh," she asked or said I couldn't tell. But I could tell I was blushing.

"No it was Noemi and hers idea I should have never let them come they messed up my room," I said making her laugh.

"OK whatever you say player. And since I've never talked to Sasuke's brats bring them down and introduce me," she said. I went back up stairs to call them down.

"My mom wants to meet you two," I said entering the room. They got up and followed me down stairs.

"Hello you must be Atsuko and Izuna," my mom said greeting them. They both nodded and greeted her.

"It's so great to finally meet you Uzuki-sama," Atsuko said in respect. I noticed Izuna checking out my mom.

"Please just call me Yugao I don't think the Sama is necessary now," she said smiling at Atsuko.

"You're so beautiful Yugao what do you do with your hair," Atsuko said.

"Oh thank you. You are just as beautiful. Don't you think so Kasaru," she asked making me blush? I failed to reply until my mom said, "Don't you think she's beautiful Kasaru?"

"Yes," I said still blushing causing the girls to laugh at me.

"Well thanks Kasaru? I didn't think you were able to say such nice things to girls," Atsuko said teasing me. My mom just glared at me.

"What? Kasaru you don't act like a gentleman to girls. I need to have a chat with your dad to see if it is his doing," my mom said.

"She's just joking mom," I said glaring at Atsuko.

"She better be," she said turning around directing herself to the girls. "Come on girls I'll show you some pictures of Kasaru when he was a baby," she said leading them to her room.

When they were gone I transformed into Izuna and followed them.

"HEY what are you doing," Izuna asked?

"Just transform into me and chill in my room for a while," I pleaded.

"Fine but you owe me," he replied. I walked into my mom's room to see her pulling out an album.

"What are you doing Izuna," Atsuko asked?

"Well I want to see the pictures too," I replied. They handed me a couple of photos of me when I was in a bath tub. There were also family photographs of my mom, dad, and I. I felt myself getting emotional remembering all the good times we shared.

"Oh my god I didn't think it was possible," Atsuko said looking at a baby picture of me.

"You didn't think what was possible," I asked her.

"For anything to be cuter than Kasaru is now," she said giggling.

"So you like my son," my mom asked Atsuko.

"Like him. She has a whole diary dedicated to him," Noemi said making me blush.

"Well I'll put a good word in for you," my mom said. Atsuko just stood there blushing.

"What do you like about him," I asked trying to pry information while I was still in disguise.

"I'm not telling you Izuna you would just tell him. You basically worship him," she said shocking me. Izuna and I considered ourselves rivals. We always tested our abilities on one another. He never showed signs of worshiping me. It Time to find out what she meant.

"No I don't. What are you talking about," I asked?

"Well you always say I must train so that I can beat Kasaru and become the number one genin. Oh I wish I was as strong as Kasaru. I wish dad trained me so I could be on the same level as Kasaru…" is this really how Izuna felt. If so I felt bad for beating him every time.

"Whatever," I said leaving the room and returning to my own. Izuna was there reading my scrolls on how to do **Water Element: Violent Water Wave. **"Stop looking through my scrolls," I said.

"Have you been holding back on me Kasaru because there were scrolls with moves I haven't seen you use? Like **Water Clone jutsu** or **Water Prison jutsu,**" Izuna said.

"Yes just like you haven't used your Sharingan on me," I replied. The girls walked in the room giggling.

"Kasaru you were such a cute baby," Atsuko said.

"Am I not cute anymore," I said giving Atsuko this seductive look. She began to blush. "Well what do you think of me now," I asked putting her in the place I was in about an hour ago?

"Well you still are cute now," she said turning even redder. Noemi giggled at her friend.

"Well I'll show you guys where you'll be sleeping," I said changing the subject. We had seven bedrooms in the house. So everyone had their own room. Noemi had a room in our house for whenever she wanted to sleep over as did I in my father's house. "Good night Atsuko," I said showing her to her room last. I turned around and walked towards my room.

"Wait," she said calling me back. She walked up to me and placed a kiss on my cheek causing me to blush.

"What was that for," I asked? She just blushed and shrugged her shoulders. I don't know what possessed me but I leaned in and kissed her on her lips. She gasped and opened her mouth making the kiss moist and more enjoyable. As I parted from her I could see in her eyes longing for more but I couldn't let my feelings for her grow too much. It might affect our missions. Shinobi rule no. 37- do not let personal feelings for a teammate grow out of proportion and jeopardize the mission.

"Goodnight Kasaru," she said closing her door. I lingered there for a while taking in what just happened. I went to my bed and couldn't sleep as my mind would not leave thoughts of Atsuko alone. Three hours later I heard Noemi crying. I didn't know if I should go or not. Since it didn't look like I was going to sleep I decided to go.

"What's wrong Noemi," I asked?

She just wiped her eyes, "Nothing, just a nightmare," she said.

"Do you want to talk about it," I asked? She just began crying more.

"I've been having this dream since the day we were put on the same team," she replied.

"What's it about," I asked?

"Well you die," she said crying even more. "Sacrificing your life so Atsuko and I can escape the enemy ninja," she finished.

"It's alright Noemi it was only a dream," I said sitting down on her bed and hugging her until she stopped crying .When she stopped I got up to leave.

"Please don't leave I need you here," she said scooting over and opening her blankets. I came back and entered.

"Noemi this is weird. You're too big to be sharing a bed with your older brother," I said looking at her.

"Sorry nii-san. Please just don't tell anyone I was such a baby," she begged and I nodded my head. "Or I'll tell Atsuko you have a small penis," she said regaining her personality.

"But I don't," I replied.

"So what I'll still tell her that," she said giggling.

"Well since you seem to be fine now I'll go back to my bed now," I said scooting over preparing to leave.

But I was stopped as she wrapped her arms around me and said, "No! Please stay!" I stayed and she fell asleep in five minutes time leaving me to go back to my fantasies about Atsuko!


	5. Mei Sarutobi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I heard there is an auction for the rights on the day Jesus returns.

A/N: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Somebody flame me please. That is how bad I want a review. Since no one wants to review I guess I'll just post this chapter. Oh and just a warning there is some sexual content in this chapter.

Chapter 5 Kakashi's Legacies

I awoke to Noemi changing. She was starring in the mirror playing with her boobs.

"No matter how long you stare at them they wont grow any bigger," I said to her making her run to grab some clothes.

"So you think they're small," she asked putting on her shirt?

"I'm your brother Noemi stop asking me about your boobs. It's just not right," I replied. She giggled.

"You know you talked in your sleep Kasaru," she told me.

"No I didn't," I replied.

"In your dream you said 'No one has to know Kurenai-sensei.' What do you mean," she asked? Lately I had been having sexual dreams about older women, it being Kurenai most of the time. This was why I felt scared to be in her presence. This situation is a major problem because my mom and Kurenai are like sisters. However my dreams would sometime be about Atsuko's mom and head of ANBU interrogation Ino Yamanaka. "So you dreaming about sex or something," she asked making me blush. I couldn't think of an excuse quick enough. She just laughed her ass off.

"Shut up Noemi you better not tell anyone," I said getting up and leaving the room. I walked downstairs to get some breakfast. My mom was standing by the stove making pancakes.

"Sasuke-kun came by to pick up his kids," she said handing me a plate with pancakes on it. I sat down at the table in the dining room right next to the kitchen.

"Why so early," I asked?

"He wasn't too happy about Atsuko spending the night here. Apparently he thinks you and her were going to do things together," she replied making me imagine the rage I must have cause Sasuke-sama.

"Well nothing happened," I lied.

"Why did you just lie to me Kasaru," she replied. Damn I hated having a ninja as a mother. "I smelt her on you this morning," I began to blush.

"I promise mom all Atsuko and I did was kiss," and at that moment Noemi walked down stairs.

"Really! Where is Atsuko I need to ask her about it," she replied.

"They left a while ago," my mom answered.

Noemi bolted out the door, "See you at the wedding," she said running off. I remembered today Sasuke-sama and Sakura Haruno were to wed.

"Be careful Kasaru. Atsuko is a nice girl but your feelings for her will not allow you to fight with her being on the same battlefield. I advise you to stop whatever it is you two have. If you are longing for a relationship with a young lady try someone outside of your team," she said pointing out key points I needed to consider.

"I'll try mom," I lied. She just smiled and embraced me.

"Oh and by the way you still don't have an outfit for Sasuke and Sakura's wedding at the Uchiha manor. You are coming with Kurenai and me to get something appropriate to wear. She should be arriving anytime now go get dressed," she said. My thoughts trailed back to the night I had with Kurenai-sensei in my conscience. I went up stairs to get ready for the shopping district.

I came back down thirty minutes later and Kurenai-sensei was there with her daughter Mei Sarutobi. Mei was on Izuna's team and his age mate. Her father died before she was even born. My mother said he died fighting an organization called Akatsuki. Mei looked nothing like her mom. She had sandy skin and medium length hair. She was tall and dressed like a boy. She was like a polar opposite of her mother.

"Come on Kasaru-kun we're going to the shopping distict not the wedding," Mei said glaring at me.

"Well sorry if my appearance matters to me," I said looking at her outfit. She was just wearing her ninja attire.

"Let's head out then," my mom said.

We arrived at the district and my mom handed me some money, "Your outfit better be good. We'll meet back here in one hour time."

"I'll help Kasaru out mom since I already have my outfit," Mei said beginning to follow me. I decided the first place I would go was Hyuga Tux and Bridal. The store was run by a branch family.

"How are you honorable son of the sixth Hokage," asked one of the female workers who was clearly a Hyuga? She also wore the Leaf headband symbolizing she was a ninja. I hated this special treatment that I got from being the Hokage's son. The only people who really didn't treat me different were my age mates. Even the higher ninja will say things like 'be careful on your mission honorable son.' I just want to be Kasaru Hatake a faceless ninja. The Hyuga looked a little young to be working at the store. However she had the best body of anyone around my age in the leaf village. She put Atsuko's body to shame. Her boobs must have been a C cup or higher.

"I'm fine. I'm looking for a tux to wear to Sasuke-sama's wedding," I replied starring down at her chest. She noticed and a smirk crept to her face.

"Come," she said waving in her direction. "I have a tux that came in last week that will look perfect on your body," she finished. Mei followed as well beginning to look bored. "You'll have to wait here," the Hyuga said to Mei as we entered the changing room. Once she closed the door she began to kiss me. This took me by surprise I didn't even know her name.

"Slow down we just met," I said to her feeling very hot and flustered. She just pulled my pants down ignoring me. She dropped to her knees removing her bra and kimono revealing her perfect tits. She then pulled down the rest of my undergarments exposing myself to her. It seemed she liked what she saw. She began to stroke me giving me great pleasure. She followed that with the stroking of her mouth and was silent for about four minutes. As I began to draw close to my limit I heard Mei yell from the other side of the door, "I'm going to leave Kasaru you're taking to long." I just replied, "Hold on a second I'm Cumming!" "Where do you want it," I whispered and she opened her mouth and with that I unloaded in her mouth. She swallowed opened her mouth to show it was gone and smiled at me.

"Your tux is on the door hangar, I'll be waiting for you at checkout," she said reaching for the door.

"Wait! What's your name," I asked the beautiful Hyuga girl?

"Don't honorable son I am too low for you," she replied removing her headband revealing what I already knew. It was a mark the showed she was from a branch family.

"I don't care. What is your name," I asked again?

"Hitomi Hyuga," she said leaving the changing room. I grabbed the tux ready to buy it without checking if it fit. When I came out of the room Mei just shook her head as if she knew what happened in there. I bought the tux and then we left to go to meet up with our mothers.

"Kasaru you are disgusting," she said making me worry.

"What," I asked not letting go of hope yet?

"You just had an orgasm in that room," Mei said.

"What? How did you find out," I asked?

"Your chakra isn't steady and your pupils are dilated," she replied. Mei was a sensor type. She could tell you all ninja's in a ½ mile radius of where she was. This with her long distance attacks added to make her a nice complimentary ninja.

"Sorry you had to be there. The girl jumped me," I tried to explain.

"Be careful girls will throw themselves at you Kasaru you're pretty damn cute," she said blushing. "And being the Hokage's son clans will often send women to you so there input reaches your father," she said speaking like my mother.

"I thought you were gay," I asked her disregarding her latter comment.

"I'm bi for the 100th time Kasaru," she screamed alerting our mothers thirty yards away! "Shit my mom heard that," looking at Kurenai who was furious.

"Were going home to have a long chat," her mother said pulling her by the ear.


	6. Grounded!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own some of these made up characters. If you want to use them for a story just message me.

A/N: I'm literally on my knees begging for reviews. PLEASE SOMEONE! : ' (

Chapter 6

"Hurry up Kasaru you made us late taking that shower," my mom shouted at me.

"Ok ok I'm coming," I replied. We started walking towards the Uchiha Manor.

"So how long have you known Mei was bi-sexual," she asked making small talk?

"When I learned about homosexuals," I replied. "It's pretty obvious," I said making her feel dumb.

"Kurenai said she was afraid that Mei was growing too fond of her teammate Ayame," replied my mother.

"The real reason she is going after girls is because no guy wants her," I said coming off rudely and shocking my mother. "What I mean is no guy wants to have a girl who looks like a boy. Mei is actually quite beautiful under… never mind," I said about to reveal something my mother should never know. Underneath those baggy boyish clothes was a nice curvaceous body I used to explore while Mei and I first began noticing changes in both our bodies. Mei and I were close and we often helped each other out when we were both mentally and physically frustrated. After we both became full fledged ninja we stopped seeing much of one another.

"Kasaru Sakumo Hatake finish your sentence or I will put you in so much pain you'll never see another beautiful girl again," she replied as we approached the front door. I was speechless how could I slip up that bad?

"Mom I think you are mistaken about what I was going to say," I lied trying to buy some time until we entered the mansion. We reached the door and I was saved.

"We're not done with this chat. I'm going to notify your dad about this and you're grounded until further notice," she said giving me the dirtiest look of my life.

We entered the mansion and walked towards the chapel. We were among the last to arrive. Mei and Kurenai were to our right and the Senju clan to our left. As I looked to my left Ayame Senju was smiling at me. This was my first time seeing her up close and her beauty caused me to blush. She began to giggle noticing I was checking her out. My mom just slapped my head and said, "Pay attention and stop flirting."

The wedding was so long and boring. My father being the Hokage had to act as the priest. Naruto and Izuna were Sasuke's best men while Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga was Sakura's bride's maid. Atsuko looked stunning in her dress as the flower girl. My mom glared at me when she saw that I was starring at her going down the aisle. After the wedding was over everyone headed to the ballroom for the reception.

Naruto being the best man got up making his toast, "Congratulations Sasuke and Sakura! This wedding is so overdue. You even already have children to show your love for each other. Your love is very inspiring. It has shown me that I want to settle down and have kids as well," he got down on his knee and turned to Hinata. "Hinata will you marry me," he asked making all the girls in the crowd awe?

"Y-yes," she replied and everyone cheered. Sasuke and Sakura moved to dance floor for the first dance. After about a minute people joined and the dance floor was filled. I however was still sitting next to my mom getting the evil eye.

"I'm going to dance with your dad. I have some special information for him," she said leaving towards the dance floor. Once she left Ayame came over, followed by Atsuko, and last but not least Mei.

"You want to dance," they all asked in one form or another? What was I supposed to do? Who was I to choose? "Well whose it going to be," asked Atsuko batting her eyelashes?

"Nii-chan I need you for a second," said Noemi coming from the dance floor saving my ass. I really loved her at the moment. "Sorry girls I need him for just one moment," she said dragging me to the dance floor.

"I love you Noemi," I said giving her a bear hug.

"Well what are sisters for," she said. I noticed the girls arguing in the background. "How do you do it," she asked?

"Do what," I replied?

"Get all those girls to fall in love with you," she said.

"Well step 1 is rinse. Step 2 is lather. And then you repeat," I said making her laugh. "It also helps being the son of the Hokage and having good genes," I finished.

"But I'm the daughter of the Hokage and I can't even get a guy to ask me to dance, am I that ugly," she said looking down.

"You're not ugly Noemi. That is just the reason you can't get a date. All the guys in town are either scared of dad or intimidated by your beauty. Just wait a good guy will come walking into your life," I said cheering her up.

"Thanks Kasaru," she said.

"No problem! What are brothers for," I replied making her smile.

"Spend the night Kasaru we need to hang out," she said.

"Can't I'm grounded," I replied.

"What happened," she asked?

"Remember when Mei and I were getting friendly for a while," I asked? "Mom kind of found out and I think she is telling dad right now," I said looking at my mom and dad in a heated argument.

"Loser, you are the worst at keeping secrets," she said. "Dad's coming over now," she replied.

"Kasaru you're coming home with me today. We need to have a talk," he said sternly. "Actually just go home now," he replied with a little more anger in his voice.

I began to walk to home and Noemi decided she had enough of the wedding and tagged along. My mom stopped us before we left, "Kasaru come straight home tomorrow morning."

We reached the house and Noemi couldn't stop laughing. "What's so funny," I asked?

"That Senju girl followed us here and you didn't notice. You must be scared out of your mind what dad is going to do," she replied. I just pushed her in the house ad closed the door.

"Hello can I help you Ayame," I asked?

"Can we go on a date," she asked blushing? Ayame was a nice girl I just really couldn't juggle another girl. I also couldn't date her when I knew Mei also had feelings for her.

"I'm sorry but one of my friends is already into you," I replied.

"If you mean Mei I don't mind sharing," she replied. I had an instant boner. When I looked to see if I was showing she noticed and looked as well. "Don't deny your body what it wants," she added. This was too good to be true. Which means it was genjutsu.

"Nice try Noemi you almost got me," I said releasing the genjutsu. She appeared before me laughing her as off.

"Wow no wonder girls get you in bed quicker than themselves," she said. My dad body flickered right after her statement.

"And that is the prologue to our chat. Noemi you're grounded," he said.

"For what," she asked? He just glared at her. "Yes baba," she replied entering the house.

"Kasaru you are destroying your reputation," my father said. "A Hyuga of a side branch family who was supposed to wed Neji was found to have been involved in relations with a man," he said.

"How can they make a 16 year old wed Neji who is thirty," I said confirming I was the man n question.

"That's up to their clan's custom. You know how the Hyugas are with relationships to outsiders," my father said. "And now I hear Mei Sarutobi is your personal whore," he said shaking his head.

"Dad I'm still a virgin. Mom kind of misunderstood," I replied. "Mei and I only went as far as oral," I said kind of embarrassed at the level of detail my father now knew.

"Oh thank God. I was about to say you aren't even fourteen yet," he wiped his face.

"That's it; your not mad anymore," I asked?

"Nope just don't have sex until you're about 17," he said.

"Why 17," I asked?

"Because I lost my virginity at 16," he said making me laugh. "Can't have you beating your old man," he added. We both entered the house laughing. Noemi just looked at me wondering what happened outside.

A/N: Next couple of chapters will have more adventure as Kasaru's team goes on a mission to the Village Hidden in the Mist


	7. Captain Hanabi?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

A/N: Shout out to RaynexHatake for being the first to review my story. Thanks again! And the mission to the Mist village will be in the next chapter sorry.

**Chapter 7**

"So how was your chat with your dad," my mom asked as I returned home in the morning?

"Surprisingly well," I replied. Her face went from a smirk to a frown.

"He didn't punish you," she asked putting her hands on her head?

"No because I explained to him what happened," I replied.

"Well how about I get the explanation you gave your father," she said with anger in her voice.

"I can't tell you mom it's too embarrassing," I said. This just made her angrier.

"So you can tell your father but not me," she replied with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"It's just because he is a guy. I'm not trying to favorite him over you," I replied trying to tell her she had nothing to worry about.

"Forget it I'm tired of the way Kakashi has been acting of lately. Ever since you accepted him back in your life he has been different. Time to have an intervention," she said shocking me. Was my father not acting like himself? I wouldn't know because I really never took the time to get to know him. Once I figured out why my parents split up I rebuked him. Did I not even know the true character of my father? My mom and dad arranged so I would spend one weekend at his house a month. Mom would say it was his right as a parent. The weekend at his house was always a nightmare. Back in those days I wouldn't even talk to Noemi. We didn't get along until my mom opened my eyes, 'don't treat Noemi badly just because she is the result of your father's mistake. She is your family and you two should be able to rely on one another.' I could tell my father grew jealous of our bond. He would try to interact with me but I never let him in.

"What do you mean mom," I asked?

"Don't worry about it Kasaru," she replied. "I'll be back in an hour," she added.

"Are you going to dad's house," I asked? She nodded her head.

"Don't follow me; it's for your own good," she replied and vanished in an instance. For her to go that fast was a sure sign she meant business. I waited in my room nervously for her return. Hours passed and she still hadn't returned. After about four hours Noemi surprisingly entered the door.

"What are you doing here," I asked her?

"My mom told me to come here. Said dad and your mom needed privacy," she replied. Had they really been arguing for this long?

"Noemi can I ask you a question," I asked anxiously?

"Yeah anything," she replied with a worried look on her face.

"Does dad act differently towards me," I asked?

After a moment of awkward silence she answered, "Frankly yes. But not until you guys finally began to get along."

"How does he act differently," I asked?

"He isn't as calm and collected when he is around you. He doesn't punish you and doesn't push you to your limit. He acts completely opposite," she replied. Why would I make him become so different?

"Well let's go I have to ask dad a question," I replied.

I left my house and headed to my dad's house with Noemi. She looked worried.

"What's wrong Noemi," I asked?

"Well just to warn you the argument is so intense a couple of ANBU had to come for peace keeping," she replied.

We arrived at the house and my mother was no where to be found.

"Where's my mom," I asked defensively?

"She's fine Kasaru just went to visit…" my father didn't finish his sentence.

"Where is she," I shouted in rage!

"She went to apologize to the Hyuga clan," my father finished.

"Why," I asked causing him to cringe?

"Listen Kasaru I haven't been a good father to you. Since you forgave me I have been trying my best to make you not resent me again," he explained with a certain calmness that was unfamiliar to me. "But I need to be your father and not your friend," he looked sternly at Anko and Noemi. They quietly left us alone. "Stop chasing after every cute girl you meet. Stop using your status as my son and your looks to play with women's emotions. You'll never be respected in the Shinobi world if you stay in the direction your headed. Now I don't want to hear anything about you, a girl, and sexual relations for another five to ten years," he said. We both stood there in silence for a while. "Do I make myself clear," he asked calmly? I nodded my head. "Now go and apologize to the Hyuga elder for your disrespect to their clan. Then personally apologize to Neji. After you have done this return and I will give you your punishment," he said handing me a letter. "Give this to Neji," he added.

"I'm sorry dad," I said honestly. I guess this is the father Noemi has experienced for almost 15 years.

"You won't be after your punishment. Now go the Hyuga don't welcome people after five in the evening," he said. And with that I was gone to face arguably the strongest most intimidating clan in our village.

I reached the Hyuga manor gates and rang the bell. After about twenty seconds an ANBU who worked as a subordinate to my mother I knew as Hanabi answered. She looked at me with a little hatred in her eyes.

"Kasaru-kun your mother is waiting to speak to my father," she said. Her father was Hiashi Hyuga the leader of the clan.

"Can you take me to her," I asked?

"Yes, come this way," she said leading me to my mother.

"Mom you can go I will apologize myself," I said.

"Kasaru how did you know I was here," she asked?

"Dad told me," I replied. "He told me a lot of things actually. And I am sorry for the way I have been acting," I added. "Now go home this is something I must do to get my respect back," I said. My mom nodded and headed back home. Five minutes later Hiashi Hyuga walked out of his room.

"Boy where is Yugao Uzuki," he asked not knowing of whom he was talking to? "Wait a minute do I know you," he asked?

"She left sir. But yes I am sure you know of me," I replied. "I am Kasaru Hatake and I need to talk to you," I said. He activated his Byakugan and scanned my body sizing me up.

"Well then come in," he replied. I entered the room which looked very much like the Hokage office. To my dismay Hitomi Hyuga the girl from the store was there as well.

"Now what is it you want," he asked?

"I wanted to personally apologize to you sir for my disrespect to your clan. If I could sir I would take my offense back," I said.

"Wait here while I get Neji," he replied. "I'm sure you two won't do anything while you are alone this tine," the Hyuga elder added. He left the room with a smirk on his face.

"You must help me Kasaru-sama. The clan is forcing me to marry Neji," Hitomi said on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry I'm in a lot of shit because of you already. Why are you even in here," I asked?

"I was here going over the wedding plans with Hiashi-sama," she replied. Hiashi returned with Neji Hyuga who too sized me up with his Byakugan.

"As you were saying Kasaru-kun," said Hiashi-sama.

"Neji I apologize for the things I have done to your soon to be wife. If I had known she wasn't single I would not have done anything with her. You have my word that her innocence is still intact," I said lying. I knew I had done nothing with her but most likely the way she acted she was not a virgin.

"Well since you have not taken her chastity I accept your apology," he said. I remembered the letter my father gave me. I handed it to Neji.

"My father told me to give this to you," I said. He opened the scroll and read through it. I read

"Tell your father I would recommend myself but I am being trained to be a proctor for the upcoming Chunin exams," he said. "So I'll recommend Hanabi," he replied.

"I'll go tell him right away," I said returning to my father's house.

"So what did Neji say," he asked as I entered the door?

"He said he would recommend himself but he's occupied as you would know," I said.

"So who did he suggest in his place," he asked?

"Hanabi," I replied. "What is she going to be doing anyways," I asked?

"You'll find out soon enough," he said. "Now go home Kasaru tomorrow your team is leaving the village," he added. This news was exciting I couldn't wait to go on another adventure outside of the village. I went home and fell asleep quick my mind needing rest from the long eventful day.

I awoke the next morning to Atsuko jumping on me. "Wake up we have a mission," she said. I grunted got up and went to take a shower. "Hurry up Kasaru you always take your time," she shouted pounding on the door.

"Ok ok I'm getting out," I said entering the room. She began looking at me intently and began to blush. I had nothing but a towel wrapped around my waist. "Close your eyes," I said and she complied. I changed into my ninja gear and frequently checked to see if she was peaking. "Alright I'm done," I said looking at her.

"It's about time I almost fell asleep," she said smiling.

"Don't lie I saw you peaking," I lied.

"No I didn't," she replied trying to defend herself.

"I'm not mad, I know you liked what you saw," I said causing her to blush. This also made me believe she did peak.

"Whatever stop being so arrogant. We're late come on," she said leaving my room. As we left my house my mom waved goodbye.

We reached the Hokage mansion. Noemi and Naruto-sensei were waiting outside my dad's office.

"Wow what took you guys so long. Were you guys making out or something," Noemi joked. I felt my cheeks get warm.

"Shut up Noemi," I said as we entered the room. My dad was sitting at his desk with Hanabi Hyuga there. I inferred that she would be joining us on our mission.

"Naruto your group will be traveling to the Village Hidden in the Mist," my father said. "They'll report to the Mizukage about the situation with the Rain village and then pick up her roster for the Chunin exams," he added.

"Kakashi-sensei I'm insulted that you have Hanabi here, and what do you mean by they will," Naruto said.

"Hanabi will be your replacement for this mission," he replied. "You are going to be the proctor for one of the tests in the Chunin Exams," he finished.

"How will my team participate in the exam if I am a proctor," Naruto asked? Atsuko, Noemi, and I all shared glances.

"They'll be fine. Think of how much the sensei does during the exam," my dad replied. "Now Team Naruto this is Hanabi Hyuga. She is an ANBU black ops and is very capable so treat her as you treat Naruto," of course I knew this as she was on a team under my mom. Also on the team that my mom captained was Shino Aburame, Mei's cousin Konohamaru Sarutobi, and Sai.

"Yes Hokage-sama," we said in unison.

"Now she will tell you the rest of the details as you make your trip," he finished turning to Hanabi.

"We'll depart from the village gates in an hour. We will be gone for two weeks the journey alone is five days to the Mist village," she said.


	8. Journey to Kisigakure

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto : ( x100

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while this week was homecoming and I didn't feel like typing. GO JUNIORS! We beat the seniors. (I didn't think Seniors were allowed to lose homecoming) So many fights it was ridiculous.

Chapter 8

We had been traveling at a fast pace to the border of Fire and Water country ever since we left the village three hours ago. I looked back doubting if Noemi and Atsuko could keep this pace any longer. I was right they both looked like they were going to pass out.

"Captain Hanabi can we take a break this isn't your ANBU team you know," I said. She looked back and saw the girls struggling to keep up.

"Fine, but only for ten minutes," she said. Hanabi was coming off to me as a very tough leader. She was the exact opposite of Naruto. He would smile and tell us he wouldn't let us get hurt. She on the other hand told us not to screw up with a glare.

"We'll need at least double that," I said being more realistic.

She took a deep breath but finally replied, "Fine."

Noemi and Atsuko just sipped from their water bottles. Hanabi just stared out into the direction of the Water country as if she was on a strict schedule.

"Thanks I was about to die," Noemi said.

"No problem," I replied.

"Why is she in such a hurry," asked Atsuko finally catching her breath?

"Well she's an ANBU black ops so that's probably her normal pace," Noemi replied.

"Or maybe you guys have no stamina," Hanabi said joining our conversation. "Come on we need to catch the boat to the main island of water country," she said pulling out a jacket. I followed suit and put my jacket on as well. The water country had a very cold climate this time of the year. "Well it looks like at least one of you was prepared for the mission," she said looking at Noemi and Atsuko.

"Sorry Captain Hanabi I forgot about the climate of the Water country," replied Noemi.

"You guys are going to freeze," she replied. "Come on lets continue," she said and we continued at the grueling pace she set. As the day ended we drew closer and closer to the Fire Country docks; it also got colder and colder. We reached the docks just in time to catch the final ship leaving to mainland Water country.

"How long is the trip to the mainland," I asked Hanabi?

"It takes two days," she replied. "Once the ship has arrived we'll meet back at this spot," and she left us just like that.

"Well I think we should all share one room," Noemi said.

"You guys have fun I'll be fine by myself," I said. I looked at Atsuko who was shivering. "Here have my jacket wimp," I said taking it off.

"Thank you Kasaru but what are you going to wear," she asked?

"I'll be fine," I said. I went to the lobby to rent a room for the stay. "I'd like to rent a room," I said to the man behind the counter.

"Well the only room we have left is a suite," the man replied. This was just great.

"Fine I'll take it," I said grunting. I walked over to the girls to inform them of the "great" news.

"I just got the last room," I replied.

"Where are we supposed to stay then," whined my sister.

"With me, it was a suite," I replied. They looked relieved and we walked to our room. The room was not as sweet as it sounded. There were only two beds; a king size and a pull out bed.

"I want the pull out bed," my sister said trying to pair me and Atsuko up. I looked at Atsuko and couldn't help but smile.

"Don't get any ideas," Atsuko said beginning to take her ninja gear off. I then remembered the chat I had with my dad. 'Stay calm' I told myself. 'It's only the girl you have been crushing on for three years.' I took off all my ninja gear and followed her into the bed.

"Goodnight you two," Noemi said childishly from her bed. We laid there in awkward silence for awhile. I knew Atsuko was still awake because she was a terrible snorer. Our first overnight mission I could hear her from another tent. I didn't sleep that night.

"Kasaru," she asked checking if I was awake?

"Yeah," I replied.

"Do you like Neji-sama's wife," she asked? How had she even found out about her? I turned to look at her. She had this look on her face that I did not recognize, It was a foreign look for Atsuko.

"Atsuko, Hitomi Hyuga was a mistake of mine. I wasn't thinking with my right head," I said. I swore I saw a smirk come to her face.

"What about me," she asked? I felt myself getting hot and flustered.

"You deserve better than me," I said trying to push her away. My mom and dad were right. I did not need to be distracted by a teammate no matter how beautiful.

"Answer the question. Do you regret kissing me," she asked?

"No, but we shouldn't get involved with one another. We're Shinobi not hormonal teenagers," I replied. I looked at her for a reaction. She just leaned in and kissed me on the lips avidly. I broke apart and looked into her eyes. "I think I should sleep on the floor," I said moving to the ground.

"Are you mad at me? I'm sorry Kasaru," she replied.

"I'm not mad I'm just making sure that's as far as we go," I said.

"Well how far did you think we'd get with your sister in earshot," she said. I just looked over at her. She was in a weird position with her mouth wide open.

"Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight Kasaru," she replied softly. Within minutes snoring filled our room.

The next morning I awoke and Atsuko's arm was draped over me. I tried escaping her grasp but she held on tighter. "No it's too cold Kasaru-kun," she said moving closer. I felt her chest rise against my body as she breathed in and out. I decided I would have to wait till she woke up and fell back asleep. About an hour later I awoke to her arm releasing its grasp around my body.

"So how is my brother in bed Atsuko," I heard Noemi ask? My face twitched at such a crude statement.

"Noemi you have problems," she replied making Noemi laugh.

"Yeah but you sure were cuddling all night long," Noemi said.

"Do you think he noticed? I just woke up like that," Atsuko said as I heard her picking her ninja gear up.

"He probably noticed but who cares. Let's go get some lunch," Noemi replied as they both left the room.

As we inched closer and closer to the Water Country it grew colder and colder. Snow began to fall and I began to freeze. The ship's captain announced through the intercom we would be arriving on the shores of the Water Country in thirty minutes. I went to the designated meeting place that Hanabi had set. She was already present now in a heavier jacket than she had earlier.

"Where is your jacket," Hanabi asked seeing I was shivering?

"I gave it to Atsuko," I replied.

"You aren't helping her. She must learn to depend on herself not you," she said.

"What about teamwork," I said challenging her statement.

"You are your father's son," she said as a smirked crossed her face. "One in two Shinobi die in times of war, she won't be able to depend on others when they die only herself," she added rather coldly.

"Were not in times of war though," I replied.

"Not yet. But just think of who just came to power in the Rain and the mission you are currently on," she said. Madara Uchiha took control of the Village Hidden in the Rain after he assassinated their leader Konan thirteen years ago. After the fourth great Shinobi war broke out he mysteriously died. His son then took rule. Not much is known of his son beside the fact he is a missing-nin from the Village hidden in the Mist.

"What does Amegakure have to do with Chunin list contestants?"

"Did you forget I have more of the mission to tell you? I'll explain when these dimwit girls get here," she replied.

The girls arrived five minutes after the ship docked.

"Now that you girls have arrived I'll explain more of the mission," Hanabi replied. "As you should know the new leader of the Rain is a missing ninja from the Mist village. We are here to gather any intelligence about him that we can," added Hanabi.

Once we exited the ship we traveled on foot for three hours through snow to the Village Hidden in the Mist. We were met at the entrance to the village by a middle aged ninja who had a patch over his right eye and a young male who had a weapon on his back wrapped in cloth. Hanabi glared at the man with a patch.

"Hello Leaf ninja we'll be your escorts during your stay in our village. I am Ao and this is Chojuro," the older ninja said looking a little scared of Hanabi.

"Take us to the Mizukage," Hanabi ordered being her rude self.

"Yes just this way," replied Chojuro.

He took us threw the village which looked astounding with all the snow. The Mizukage's mansion was in the middle of the village. As we entered the office the Mizukage was looking down at our work. She had orange hair and blue eye shadow. Her physique reminded me much of Tsunade-sama.

"Mizukage-sama the Leaf ninja are here," Chojuro said. She looked up and smiled at us.

"So how is Kakashi-kun doing is he still as handsome as he was thirteen years ago girls," she asked looking at Noemi, Atsuko, and Hanabi?

"I don't look at our Hokage in that way," Hanabi said being her usual boring militant way.

"Figures much from a Hyuga," the Mizukage said making Ao laugh. "How about you girls," she asked? Noemi just giggled looking at me.

"Kakashi is my father," Noemi said laughing.

"Kakashi has a kid," Ao asked?

"You don't look anything like Kakashi. I thought Kakashi had a son," the Mizukage said looking at me up and down.

"He does," Noemi said. "My brother is right there," she said pointing at me.

"I knew you were his son the moment you walked in here. It's good to see you don't wear that stupid mask of his," she said making me laugh. Dad only took that stupid thing off to eat and sleep.

"Can we just get this show on the road," Hanabi said. "No offence Mizukage-sama but we have important stuff to discuss," Hanabi added. The Mizukage just glared at her.

"Fair enough," she said tossing a scroll to Hanabi. "That's a list of the ninja I am entering in the Chunin exams. There are thirty genin who will leave arrive a week before the exams," she replied.

"Now more importantly what can you tell us of Madara's son," I asked? Hanabi looked at me as if I read her mind.

"Well first of all this rumor of him being Madara Uchiha's son isn't true. His name is Hideki Hoshigaki. He is former Akatsuki member Kisame's younger brother. Madara trained him while he was controlling the former Mizukage. He was always a troubled boy. His mother and father both died while he was a baby. Then his brother disserted him. He soon left the village feeling he had nothing left," replied the Mizukage.

"What is his fighting style," asked Hanabi?

"He has an affinity to the Earth element but can use Water and Fire as well," replied Ao. "He also has a wide variety of summons including giant birds, sharks, and Lions," my heart began pounding at the thought of such a powerful foe. "Why so excited boy you're nowhere in his league," Ao added. Was he a sensor type? It finally hit me. This was the Ao that was in my mother's bingo book. I always read it to learn of the famous ninja. His page read 'if you have the chance to kill Ao take it but make sure no one finds out a leaf ninja did it since we have an alliance with Kisigakure. He has a stolen Byakugan under his eye patch.'

"You wouldn't even be in anyone's league if it wasn't for the Hyuga's Byakugan," I replied. Hanabi began to smile. Noemi and Atsuko just stood there dimwitted as ever.

"I won this eye killing a spy your country sent. Got lucky he wasn't a branch member," Ao replied.

"How about we fight for it," asked Hanabi? This didn't sound like a good idea. It could shatter a shaky alliance we had with the Water Country.

"Why would I risk losing a Byakugan," asked Ao?

"Because we'll both wager an eye," she replied.

"What do you say Mizukage-sama," he asked looking upon his superior?

"I say you better not loose our Byakugan," exclaimed the Mizukage. "You will fight in the 23rd battle grounds tomorrow at noon. Take them to their quarters," she finished. Ao took us to a room one level below the Hokage's office. It was a room with two beds.

"Sorry this is the only room available," Ao lied quite badly. "See you tomorrow chump," he finished.

"He's a horrible liar," Atsuko said.

"Its fine Atsuko you'll sleep with me and Noemi you're with your brother," she said in my relief. We all took our gear off and prepared for bed. Tomorrow was bound to be an interesting day.


	9. Kage Children Rumble

A/N: My bad for not posting another chapter in a long time. My school had homecoming week and then I had basketball tryouts the following week and then I was studying a lot this week. But now I'm on Thanksgiving break for a week so ill try to post another chapter soon.

**Chapter 9**

The next day we arrived at the 23rd battle grounds. It was a huge arena with stands that could fit about 100 people. The grounds were all covered in snow and there were boulders scattered everywhere. Ao arrived a little after us with the Mizukage and a small frail boy with orange hair and blue eyes around my age. We met them at the middle of the arena.

"So we would like to have a change in plans," said the Mizukage. "There is no need to risk our relations with your village so I have an alternative," she added.

"What is it," asked Hanabi?

"Instead my son will fight one of Kakashi's kids. If he looses we get to keep the Byakugan with no further pursuit. If Kakashi's kid wins we'll return the Byakugan," Mizukage-sama replied.

Hanabi thought hard. Would she rest the Hyuga's conflict in me or Noemi's hand? She activated her Byakugan and assessed the boy from head to toe.

"Fine your terms are agreed just let us discuss who will fight," she replied as we backed away from them.

"I'll fight this snow will aid me with my water element," I said. Hanabi nodded and I returned alone to the middle of the arena. The boy was waiting there for me with Chojuro.

Chojuro began to speak, "Rules are as follows. No deadly attacks. Fight until someone is knocked out or admits defeat," he said. "Now on the count of three fight. One… two… three," he finished jumping backwards.

The boy quickly performed hand seals with speed that rivaled some jonin. "**Fire Element: Phoenix Flower Jutsu**," he said as fire began shooting at me in constant succession. This was Izuna's favorite move and I had already learned to dodge it. I quickly dodged it over and over again yet the fireballs kept coming. It was the longest **Phoenix flower Jutsu **I had ever seen. He must have fired 20 shots at me. I was amazed that such a weak looking boy could do a move like that. I had clearly underestimated him.

"That was nice but you can't beat me with only that," I said mocking him. It was a tactic that worked well on Izuna and Noemi. I looked around the arena he had melted all the snow and the ground had puddles everywhere. I began to think what the best jutsu to perform on him was. The first thing he did in the match was jump away from me so I'm pretty sure he is a long range ninja. That along with his frail body shows he must not be good at taijutsu. He also used fire jutsu which showed he was weak against my water jutsu. So the best jutsu for me to use is **Water Element: Sticky Syrup Jutsu. **I ran full speed in his direction and began performing seals. All the water in the area directed to his feet. He countered by performing seals and an Earth wall. Now I was in a bind. My opponent had two elements and one I had no way of blocking.

"Is that all you have Hatake," he said mocking me. He then threw a smoke bomb making me loose sight of him. After it cleared I looked everywhere, and couldn't find him.

"He's in the ground," Noemi shouted. "Dad's headhunter jutsu," she added too late for I was trapped underneath the ground and totally humiliated.

"I thought a Konoha-nin could more than this. This fight was over the minute you overestimated me," he continued to mock. I had never been outmatched by a kid my age.

"You think you've won but you've only seen the tip of my powers," I said trying not to lose my composure. I was trapped and I had one move up my sleeve that could win this fight for me. I had to open the first two chakra gates.

With my new energy I busted through the ground with superman strength and sprinted like a gazelle towards the boy. He looked in shock as I laid a punch on him so hard he was asleep before he hit the ground. I began walking toward his limp body to finish the fight but Chojuro flickered to his body.

"You've won. Now take your prize," he said with the Byakugan in his hands. Hanabi came over to take it but what she did was more surprising. She destroyed the eye with a gentle fist technique.

"Now we'll take you're list for the Chunin exams and be on our way," Hanabi said. The Mizukage pulled a scroll from her bag and handed it to Hanabi. She looked at me, Noemi, and Atsuko and we began the journey home.

"Wait! Kasaru Hatake is your name," said the boy I defeated. I nodded my head. "I'm going to kill you in the Chunin exams," he said very darkly. "Remember my name Tien Terumi," he added.


	10. Training with a chance of some stalkers

A/N: I'm Baaaaack! Sorry I just had a lot going on with my life but anyways don't stop reading I will finish this fan fiction! I'm also going to start another story but maybe Harry Potter or something else idk be sure to check my page for new stories in the future. What would be great is a review!

We returned to the village and gave a report to my dad. He had no outward reaction when Noemi told him of my victory over the Mizukage's son.

"Good work. You're all dismissed," he said I turned around to leave the office. "Except for you Kasaru," he added. I turned to see what was up.

"Yes father," I asked?

"Your mother is going to be gone for the next year. I sent her with Sasuke Uchiha and Konohamaru Sarutobi on a mission to infiltrate the Village Hidden in the Rain," he said.

"So am I staying with you," I asked?

"Of course, we can't leave you in a house by yourself," he replied.

"Yet you guys watched Naruto live by himself his whole childhood," I retaliated. My father looked away like he was a little ashamed.

"Just make sure you're in the house by eight," he responded. I went home to pack all my things. How could he send my mother off on a mission for a year without letting her say goodbye to me?

I entered the house just in time after collecting all of my stuff. Sasuke Uchiha was having a discussion with my father in the living room.

"Hello Sasuke-sama," I said giving him respect. He just nodded his head trying to ignore me.

"Son why don't you go upstairs with your sister and Atsuko I'm discussing something important with Sasuke," my dad said. I obeyed and went upstairs to get settled in to my bedroom. Noemi and Atsuko were going through my belongings that were already there.

"Why are you two going through my things," I asked trying to remain calm. They turned around with the guiltiest look man could ever have.

"Ohh… we needed to… sorry niichan but Atsuko wanted to check out your room here," Noemi said throwing Atsuko under the bus.

"Well I'm ready to go to bed so get out I'm really tired from the long trip home and were training early in the morning," I replied coldly.

They left without replying but I heard Atsuko say, "What's his problem?"

The next morning I woke up ate breakfast and went to the training grounds where my team was supposed to meet up. I was the first to arrive followed by Naruto and the girls.

We trained for about two hours and then stopped for lunch.

"Naruto-sensei what's the Chunin exams like," Atsuko asked?

"Well I can't tell you anything besides you fail and pass as a team and you need each other to become Chunin," Naruto replied.

"So when does it start," I asked?

"Next week. And since we're on the topic here are your applications," he said handing each of us a piece of paper. On it read Name, teammates, number of completed missions d, c, and b ranked, jonin leader, and village. "Me being your sensei I must inform you that people die taking this exam so if you don't want to take it no one will be mad at you," he said. I could see Noemi starting to question if she really wanted to take the exam. Noemi was always and will ever be a pacifist. She only fights when forced to and this was an easy excuse for her to opt out of the Chunin exams. "Ok you guys are dismissed," he said. I began walking to the shopping district. I needed to go to Ten-Ten Ninja supply store. As I was walking I noticed someone was following me. So I turned around and confronted him. As I approached him I saw his headband showed he was from The Village Hidden in the Clouds.

"Why are you fucking following me," I asked him harshly?

"Well word around town is you're the leaf village's #1 genin," the boy replied. He was tall muscular and dark skinned with blonde hair and he had a sword on his back.

"What did you want an autograph or something because that still doesn't explain why you and your two teammates hiding in the trees are following me," I replied. His two teammates jumped down by his side. There was another boy similar in physique to the first one except he had black hair and lighter skin. And there was a girl who was slender and had a kursurigama as a weapon.

"Hiroshi lets go we don't need to start trouble remember what Omoi-sensei said," the girl said to the boy who I first encountered.

"No we might as well take out the competition before the exams even start," Hiroshi said. He turned and look to the other boy, "Hajime lets do this." The boy nodded and they began to charge at me I quickly made a water clone from the lake near by and began to fight them both. Hiroshi and Hajime were too strong for me and I couldn't keep trading blows so I threw down smoke and disappeared into the trees. I began to make seals and Spat out **Water Element: Sticky Syrup Jutsu.** The smoke disappeared and I had caught them both but the girl was gone now. I made a clone and went down to the battlefield. With both my hands a performed **Water Element: Water Prison Jutsu **and captured both of them. I kept shrinking the prison so they would have less oxygen until their teammate came out. She had her kusurigamme to my throat.

"Stop or I'll kill you," she said whispering in my ear. I water flickered to her and put a kunai to her throat. She quickly killed my water clone then dropped her weapon. "Let us go you win," she said. Her teammates were now released from the jutsu but I now had her hostage.

"First tell me what your name is," I said. Hiroshi and Hajime didn't know what to do and just stood there useless.

"My name is Ni Adriana," she replied. "Please don't kill me I was just trying to save my comrades," she begged. I felt her tears fall on my hand. I pushed her away from me.

"If I hear of you guys harassing any more leaf genin I will find you during the Chunin exams. They ran off in the direction they came.


	11. Genjutsu Love Style

A/N: I just noticed that I said Sasuke Uchiha was on the mission with Kasaru's mom. That is false obviously because he was talking to Kakashi after I said he was gone. It was supposed to Shino Aburame. Sorry my mistake.

I reached Ten-Ten's Ninja Supply Store and it was packed with what I assumed were genin for the Chunin exams. There were ninja from the Village Hidden in the Clouds, Stone, Mist, and Sand. The smaller villages formed an alliance and opted out of competing in our exams. When I walked in the first person I saw was Tien Terumi the son of the Mizukage. He glared at me; he was holding an essential ninja tools kit that came with essential ninja tools. With him were two of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. They caught me staring and all three began to approach me.

"Well if it isn't Kasaru Hatake," Tien said to me. The two girls turned and looked at him with surprise.

"Hatake? Isn't that the name of the Hokage," asked the girl with green eyes in an all white outfit?

"Yeah the one that kicked your ass in front of mom," he flinched after the girl with blue eyes and a red kimono similar to Kurenai –sensei said this?

"Shut up Kimiko," he ordered with fire in his eyes.

"Now is that a way to talk to such a beautiful lady Tien," I asked him making Kimiko blush? The other girl giggled.

"Don't you even dare look at my sisters," he threatened.

I quickly turned to the green eyed one and asked, "And what might your name be gorgeous?" I was trying to make Tien boil and it was working.

"I'm Sandra," she said giggling again. "Don't mind my brother he's just upset you embarrassed him in front of our mom," she said enraging Tien. Tien stormed out of the store. She followed him.

Now it was just Kimiko and I. She began to look at me with seductive eyes and my thoughts draw to my dad's conversation. She walked to me and said, "See you around sexy." I felt chills go through my body and I turned to look at her. She was looking so beautiful and I couldn't help but too have bad thoughts about her. I began to get excited and it was clearly showing. I quickly ran home.

As I hurried through the front door my step mom yelled at me, "Take off your damn shoes Kasaru." I took them off as quickly as I could and ran upstairs to my room. I entered my bathroom and dropped my pants. Why wouldn't it go away? I waited almost an hour before I knew what I had to do to make it go away.

After my ordeal I walked out of the bathroom and Mei was waiting for me in my room. She just looked at me and shook her head. I began to blush realizing Mei knew what I was doing.

"Yeah yeah my chakra is all out of control because I just had an orgasm deal with it you fucking nosy ass sensor," Mei kind of looked hurt. "I'm sorry Mei I just have been having a bad week," I added.

"Do you want to talk about it," she asked sitting at my desk.

"Yes actually I do. It all started last week with my mom and dad's fight. I dishonored my family with the things I did with the Hyuga girl and my father really came down hard on me. Then we went on a mission to the Village Hidden in the Mist. I fought the Mizukage son and beat him quite handily. I thought this would make my father proud but he didn't show any emotion or even acknowledge me and I didn't even to say goodbye to my mom. Oh yeah and I fought these three cloud ninjas and made and took an innocent girls as a hostage. Today I also ran into the Mizukage's three kids. Her daughter Kimiko is so pretty and I think I like her, well at least I want her bad enough to make me… you know the rest of the story," I finished finally. Mei was just looking at me with this confused face. "What Mei," I asked?

"Your chakra is still flustered. But I think it's because you're under a genjutsu," she said. She walked to me and touched me and then released the genjutsu. "Ok good it's back to normal now," she said. "The Mizukage's daughter probably did this to you. They're called love jutsu. They make your opponent fall in love with you by placing a genjutsu on him unaware and then when you fight he will be unable to cause you harm because his love or lust for you is too great," she finished explaining.

This information enraged me. How could I be so easily played by a girl like that?

"Well thanks Mei glad you came by or I would have been history if I faced them in the Chunin exams," I replied. "So why did you come over," I asked?

"Well we haven't hung out in a while and your mom asked me to tell you something before she left," Mei said.

"Well what was it," I asked excitedly?

"She asked if you could put flowers on a man named Hayate Gekko's grave every crescent moon," she replied. Hayate was the man my mom loved before he died protecting the village from its attack by Orochimaru that led to the death of the Third Hokage.

"Oh ok," I replied. Noemi walked in with Atsuko.

"What are you two doing in here," Noemi asked playfully? Atsuko looked a little jealous and it was pretty cute.

"Well I'll see you later Kasaru it was good to catch up," she said not wanting to be in an awkward situation.

"Alright Mei thanks for listening to all my problems see you in the Chunin exams," I replied waving to her. Noemi and Atsuko crashed on my bed.

"So are you alright big brother," Noemi asked?

"Well you're a little late Mei helped me out," I could see Atsuko get jealous. Noemi looked at her and could see her friend getting upset.

"What was wrong," Atsuko asked?

"I really don't want to talk about it anymore I'll just get sad and upset again," I replied. Atsuko really wanted to know but Atsuko jealous was just so cute. The more she fought hiding her jealousy the cuter she got.

"So you can talk to Mei about that kind of stuff but not me," Atsuko said getting more jealous.

"Well yeah. I have been closer to her longer than you and she's always been there for me," I said coming off a little harsher than I wanted to. But maybe this was a chance to obey my father and push Atsuko away from me. Our relationship was not good for the survival of our team.

"Are you serious Kasaru? What about the relationship we have," she asked getting emotional?

"What relationship," I replied harshly trying to push her even farther away. But once I saw the face she replied with I quickly regretted it. She was in shock at what I said to her. She was crying and ran out of my room.

My sister glared at me, "What the fuck Kasaru? You are such a jackass," she said running after Atsuko. I just lay on my bed to take a nap. I woke up and heard Noemi yelling at my dad downstairs.. I began to eavesdrop to see what it was about.

"Dad you have to tell Kasaru to apologize to Atsuko," she continued yelling!

"No Kasaru did the right thing. A relationship between two teammates will jeopardize mission when someone's life is on the line," he replied.

"Atsuko is devastated. She thinks Kasaru just played her and was leading her on for his own fun," she replied. This saddened me to know I had hurt Atsuko so much.

"She'll get over it and don't be mad at your brother he's just trying to do the right thing," my father said.

"Dad Atsuko said she doesn't want to be on our team anymore. Please just let them be together," Noemi said more softly. I could tell she was about to cry.

"No Noemi! It's not safe to fight side by side with the woman you love. It is a man's nature to sacrifice himself for his girl," my father replied. "And she will be on your team whether she likes it or not," my father finished. I could hear my sister crying now. "Go to your room Noemi and stop crying. A ninja must not show his emotion," I heard her run up the stairs and slam her door.


	12. Training

A/N: Man I need to pick up the pace with this story sorry. But please can someone leave their thoughts. Always up for constructive criticism. Tried to make it longer because I know how bad I am at posting.

I went down stairs to talk with my dad, but he was now arguing with my step mom Anko. I snuck out the house to take a walk. The sun was now setting and most people were in their homes. I looked to the sky and saw that there was a crescent moon. I decided I would go to the Yamanaka flower shop. I entered the store at it was being run by the ANBU interrogation captain Ino Yamanaka. Rumor had it that she could enter someone's mind with her jutsu.

"Hello how can I help you today," she asked me?

"Well I need some flowers," I replied.

"Oh you do," she said sarcastically. "It's good you came to a flower shop then," she added.

"So you're not only pretty but funny," I said.

"Is the Hokage's son trying to flirt with me," she replied. "Because if he was I would tell him I'm almost twice his age and that his mom and dad are my bosses," she added.

"I won't tell if you don't," I said. She laughed and handed me some tulips.

"You're a funny kid. And since you made me laugh the flowers are on the house," she said. I thanked her for the flowers and went on my way to the cemetery. As I was walking to the cemetery I was crossing the Senju district. All of the houses had a unique architecture because they were made by the First Hokage who specialized in wood jutsu. I saw Ayame Senju and her grandmother the Fifth Hokage walking home with groceries. I decided to help them.

"Would you like some help Hokage-sama, Ayame," I asked?

"Oh my God is that you Kasaru-kun," replied the former Kage. "You've grown so handsome and strong. When was the last time I saw you," she asked?

"When my dad became Hokage about 7 years ago," I replied. She handed me some bags and we continued walking. I glanced at Ayame who was looking beautiful as usual. She began blushing when she noticed I was checking her out.

"Grandma why don't we invite Kasaru to dinner for being such a gentleman," Ayame said as we arrived at the Senju mansion. Tsunade-sama smiled at her in a funny way which I didn't understand and nodded her head.

"I would love to but I have to drop these flowers off at the cemetery," I replied.

"That's fine why don't you drop off the flowers at the cemetery and then come back. The food will be ready by then," Ayame said.

"Ok I will be back then," I said. I went to cemetery and dropped of the tulips on Hayate Gekko's grave. As I was walking out of the cemetery I saw my dad at the KIA memorial stone. He was standing so still and had a blank look on his face.

"Dad why do you always come here," I asked?

"To pay respects to comrades lost in action," he replied without even the hint of sadness in his voice.

"Last time mom asked about a man named Obito," I said.

"He was my teammate," my dad replied. "He saved my life and in the process was crushed by a giant boulder," he said solemnly.

"Is he the Uchiha who gave you his eye," I asked?

"Yes, he said it was a present since he wouldn't need it anymore. But anyways you should go back home dinner is almost ready," he finished.

"I was invited to dinner by Tsunade-sama. I met them on my way here. I will be home around 11," I replied. He nodded his head and with that I was off back to Senju mansion. When I arrived a servant led me to the dining hall. The food was all set at the table and Tsunade-sama and Ayame were waiting for me to join them.

"Sorry for keeping you guys waiting," I said to them apologetically.

Tsunade-sama just smiled and replied, "It's fine we haven't been waiting long." The table was filled with an assortment of dishes.

"I saw your mom earlier today Kasaru she was screaming at some academy students. It must be tough living with Anko-sensei huh," Ayame asked ignorantly? The former Kage almost spit out her food catching her granddaughter's mistake as well.

"Well it is tough living with Anko but she isn't my mother. She is Noemi's mother," I replied with a smirk on my face. She looked shocked. Her great Hokage committed adultery.

"Sorry I didn't know," she looked very embarrassed. "Are you mad at me," she asked?

"How could I stay mad at you," I replied. Tsunade-sama was trying her hardest not to grin but was failing. Ayame just began blushing and couldn't look at me straight in the eye. Ayame was like the total opposite of Atsuko. Don't get me wrong I really like Atsuko and would date her if she wasn't on my squad. Atsuko is sexy and Ayame is cute. Atsuko is outgoing and Ayame is shy. Atsuko like to be in control and Ayame wants you to grab her hand and lead her. In my opinion both are good but you take what you can get and that was Ayame.

"That's so sweet Kasaru you really are the sweet talker," Tsunade said to me. Ayame was still blushing. "I think I will excuse myself I need my beauty sleep," and with that me and Ayame were alone in the room.

"So what do you want to do now I want to hang out with you some more," I said. Ayame was now really red. "Why are you blushing so much," I said more than asked.

"Why are you leading me on," she asked me? I really didn't see this coming. "I know you and Atsuko are an item now," she said which really shocked me.

"Atsuko and I was never an item. How could I date a teammate? And I'm not leading you on. I want you Ayame you're everything I want that Atsuko can't give me," after I said that she was all over me. I didn't think Atsuko was this forward she was basically suffocating me. A couple more seconds and she would have committed murder.

"AYAME! I think its time for your friend to go home," a man I'm guessing to be her father said to me. He had on ANBU black ops gear on and had fire in his eyes.

"Sorry sir I'll be leaving now," I said trying to leave as soon as possible there was some universal law that stated Kasaru must have problems with all fathers.

As I was leaving I heard her yelling at her dad, "Dad why'd you do that now he'll never want to come here again" he replied with a simple "good".

I arrived back at my house and my dad was waiting for me in the living room. Sasuke Uchiha was waiting there with him.

"I don't know what you did to my daughter brat but if you took advantage of her I will kill you," Sasuke-sama said angrily at me.

"Sasuke-sama I didn't take advantage of your daughter. I would never do that to Atsuko," I replied.

"Then why is she crying her heart out and saying bad things about you," he asked?

"Well I ended our romance. It is not wise for me to be in a romantic relationship with a teammate," I replied.

"I told you Sasuke; see my son would never take advantage of Atsuko," my father stepped in and said. Sasuke was furious and I could tell he wanted to kill me.

"Kakashi-sensei you need to split them up. If you don't I will take my family and leave the village," he said with anger still filled in his eyes.

"Sasuke don't over react and anyways she won't be able to compete to her full potential with a new team during the Chunin exams," my father said.

"Fine I trust you with my daughter's emotional well being," Sasuke said and left our house.

"Kasaru apologize to Atsuko next time you see her and tell her I forbid you from being with her romantically," my father said.

"Yes father," I said and went upstairs to my room. Noemi was waiting for me there on my bed asleep. She was looking so peaceful I didn't want to wake her up so I just grabbed a blanket and slept on the floor.

The next morning she woke me up around six. "Why didn't you wake me up," she asked?

"I didn't want to bother you. You looked so peaceful," I said.

"Well anyways I wanted to ask you would you be mad if I didn't want to go to the Chunin exams," she asked? I knew it once Naruto-sensei said people have died in the exams she has been terrified. The thing is I would be enraged if Noemi didn't sign up. That meant that neither I nor Atsuko could go.

"Noemi why don't you want to become a Chunin," I asked her?

"Well I want to be a Chunin but I'm scared. Sensei said that people die and my mom said she thinks I should wait a year or two," she replied.

"Noemi I would never let anybody hurt you. You're one of two people I would die for in this world," I replied. I could tell she was about to cry because she always started sniffling first. "Come on don't cry Noemi," I said giving her a hug. I held her for about a minute and then she broke away.

"I'm still mad at you," she said as she left my room. "We have training in about an hour so get ready," she added.

My sister and I arrived late to training. Atsuko and sensei started without us. When Atsuko and my eyes met I could see the sadness I caused her. They stopped training and approached us.

"Tomorrow is the Chunin exams and you guys are coming late to training," Naruto said.

"Sorry sensei," my sister and I said in unison.

"Now for your punishment Atsuko has to do 1000 push ups," Naruto said shocking us all.

"What but sensei punish me instead Atsuko was here on time," I said.

"Well if you are late during the Chunin exams you wont be the one punished your teammate will. Maybe next time you will come on time," he replied. The rest of training was hell our teamwork was as worse as it was when we were first coming out of the academy. It was all m fault too. I knew what I had to do to make it better. I approached Atsuko after training.

"Atsuko can I talk to you for a minute," I asked? She just looked at me with sadness and nodded her head. "I'm sorry for what I said to you the other day. Its just that my dad forbade me from being with you. I want to be in a relationship with you its just not wise for our survival as a squad," I tried to explain to her.

"But Kasaru I really like you and you really hurt me," she said beginning to cry. "I don't know if I can be on the same team as you," she added.

"We need you Atsuko you're a medical protégé. Your mother is almost as good as Tsunade-sama and you train with the both of them on your spare time," I said.

"Alright I'll try to ignore my feelings for you," she replied.

"And I'll do the same," I said. She gave me a hug and then began to make out with me. I couldn't believe what she was doing.

"Don't worry Kasaru it's only a goodbye kiss," she said walking away from me. The rest of the day was quite uneventful as I prepared for the Chunin exams that would be the next morning.


	13. The First Exam

A/N: 2 chapters one day wow summer gives me a lot of free time but I still need to pick up the pace.

Last night Noemi must have snuck into my room because of nightmares or something because she was holding onto me tight. My dad entered the room and could sense I was awake.

"Why is Noemi in your bed sleeping," he asked?

"I think she was having nightmares," I said.

"Stop letting her do that Kasaru she's too big and she's a Shinobi. If you want to help her kick her out," my father said. "You will not always be there to protect and help her feel secure," he added. He left and I decided to wake Noemi up.

"Noemi what happened," I asked? She looked really sad and began to cry. "What is it Noemi I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened," I added.

When she began talking she was stuttering and could barely get through a sentence. "I w-w-was walking home…and these two g-g-guys j-j-jumped me… and then they…" she paused for a second.

"Noemi what did they do to you," I said tears coming to my eyes just thinking of what possibly could have happened.

"Well they tried to rape me," she said crying into my chest. I was crying too and anger was beginning to make my blood boil.

"Who was it Noemi," I asked with a killers intent traced in my voice. She wouldn't look me in the eye. "You don't have to be ashamed Noemi it could have happened to anyone. Now tell me who it was," I said to her.

"They were cloud ninja… they said they had a bone to pick with you… they said you beat them up," she said. It was the two idiots who jumped me Hajime and Hiroshi. "Please don't tell dad or my mom," she added.

"Don't worry I'm going to kill them for hurting you Noemi," I replied. I went downstairs and made my sister and I breakfast and brought it back to my room. We ate in silence and Atsuko came by around eight thirty. The Chunin exams were beginning at ten and we needed to hand in our applications at the academy building and enter the classroom where it says to meet. As we were walking to the academy we ran into the Terumi siblings.

"Hey sexy remember me," Kimiko said.

"Yeah I remember you piece of shit," I replied. Everyone around me was shocked at my language but she knew why I was talking to her like that. She had performed that love genjutsu on me that Mei removed.

"What happened last time you were calling me gorgeous and now I'm a piece of shit," she answered back. Atsuko looked upset after hearing that.

"Well you were only gorgeous to me because I was pissing off your brother and you placed that cowardly love jutsu on me," I replied.

"How did you figure it out," she asked?

"Go fuck yourself," Noemi told her. "Coward piece of shit," it made me laugh whenever Noemi cussed somebody out because she was so non-confrontational.

"We'll see you in battle soon," said Tien waiting patiently for our rematch.

We handed in our applications once we entered the academy building and went on to find room 407. We walked up the flight of stairs to the fourth floor and opened the door to enter the corridor. On the other side was a team from the Village hidden in the Mist about 16 or 17years old and they weren't letting people through without a fight.

"Let us through," I said. The team just stood their shaking their heads.

"Just go home this exam is for big kids not 14 year olds," a boy in blue said. Noemi was getting in patient and to continue her streak of odd behavior she began counting.

"1."

"Are you serious little girl," said another teammate who was wearing all blue as well.

"2," Noemi said with a malicious look in her eyes.

"I'll say it for you 3," the first boy said. And half a second later all three of the members of the squad were lying on the ground. My sister had performed her signature move striking shadow snakes. It was a summoning technique that was placed on her arms and is activated with very strong chakra control. The distance she was to them made them easy targets for my sister.

"Good luck next year," I said to them stepping over their bodies as I walked towards room 407. It was their unlucky day for my sister was angry and sad and she isn't a pacifist when she is this distraught.

When we entered the room it was packed with many Shinobi from all the great five nations. Everyone in the room eyeballed us when we walked in and measured us up to their best ability. Most of them didn't take a second look at us and marked us off as a threat. The proctor for the first exam walked in and to my dismay it was Neji Hyuga. He had a stack of papers in his hands and they all had numbers on them.

"Hello everyone my name is Neji Hyuga and I will be the proctor for the first exam," Neji said with no emotion. He began to pass around the stack of papers, "I want everyone to take one piece of paper and pass it around." After everyone was done passing the papers around he informed us that the number we got would be where we were sitting during our first exam. After everyone sat down Neji began informing us about the test.

"The test will compose of 10 questions. The first nine will be given to you to complete in 20 minutes after that time you will be given a choice of if you want to take the tenth question or if you want to quit which will nullify you and your teams participation in the exams," he began. It worried me why somebody would not want to take the tenth question. "If you are caught cheating three times you will be disqualified and if your team is caught cheating three times you fail. So be wise and sneaky as a Shinobi should be," he finished. He pulled out the tests from his pouch and passed them out. "And the proctors sitting around you are all watching and taking notes on you. You may begin" he finished. The test was ridiculously hard and I was struggling to figure out the answers. The worst part was that if I was struggling Noemi and Atsuko would fail. I hope they figured out we have to cheat to be able to pass. Now that I established I had to cheat I needed to establish how I would cheat. Noemi and Atsuko were much more skilled in the Intel collecting process than I was. I decided to remove my headband and try to angle it in a way I could see someone's paper. Some clueless ninja from the grass village had all the answers and was taking a nap so I began to copy his. After about ten minutes into the test they started shouting out names, "#22 fails," shortly followed by his teammate's numbers, "That means 46 and 33 fail as well." Each minute more and more people were failing and I only was able to copy three questions. After about a minute Neji returned to the front of the academy classroom and began talking, "Looking around this has got to be the worst performance I have seen. But I will make a deal with you guys. If you think you have scored a 66% or more on the first nine questions than you can turn it in to be graded and will be judged on that alone. However, if you think you scored worse than a 66% than you can take the tenth question determining if you fail or pass."

"What's the catch," shouted out a Sand ninja who was in the first row of desks.

"The catch is if you hand in your paper to get graded and fail you are allowed to take the exam in the next six months. If you take the tenth question and miss that question you and your teammates will be a genin for the rest of your lives," he said. I was left with an ultimatum that was driving me insane. Many participants began handing in their tests to get graded. I saw Noemi and Atsuko hand in their tests and I felt horrible. I had to take the tenth question if I wanted to be a Chunin and my pride would not let me quit the Chunin exams.

"Final call for those who want to hand in their tests to be graded," said another proctor holding all the tests. He looked to Neji and nodded.

"I guess that means the rest of you who want to take the tenth question pass," he proclaimed. I was so relieved but shocked at the same time.

"What do you mean they all pass? Most of them probably didn't even score high on the test," shouted Tien Terumi glaring in my direction.

"Well they had the guts it took to risk being a genin for the rest of their lives. That's the kind of guts and courage it takes to become a Chunin and captain a team," Neji said with a smirk on his face. "For those of you who handed in your test the results will be displayed on the overhead projector in ten minutes time," he said as he began writing the names of people on a clipboard that said pass. Ayame Senju began walking in my direction and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Kasaru it looks like you lucked out," said Ayame with the cutest smirk on her face.

"What do you mean I lucked out," I said trying to defend my pride.

"Well the mist ninja was right. Those who chose to take the tenth questions had guts but they were also the ones that knew they didn't have six of the nine questions right," Ayame teased some more.

"Ok I guess you got me but at least I know I passed. You must be nervous to find out if you passed or not," I said.

"Nope the test was pretty easy actually. My grandmother forces me to study 4 hours a day on top of working in the garden with her three hours a day on top of training and my ninja assignments," she replied. Atsuko not only was cute but she had intelligence too.

"Wow cute and smart," I said to her causing her to blush. We were however rudely interrupted by Izuna Uchia.

"Ayame stop flirting with the competition we need to be focused. And anyways the results are up on the board," Izuna shouted at her. Ayame walked over to Mei and they scanned the board for their results. "Kasaru we're enemies during the exam so watch your back. I will come out the superior ninja," he said walking toward his squad. This exam would not be easy when I had so many people telling me to watch my back. I quickly looked on the board searching for Atsuko and Noemi's scores. Noemi had a 77.7% and Atsuko a 88.8%. There were only four people who had perfect scores and three of them were all on the same team. The four were Ayame Senju, Mei Sarutobi, Izuna Uchia, and Renji Sabaku. Was Izuna's team that great at intelligence collecting? None the less I was happy we all did well and scanned the crowd for Atsuko and Noemi. As soon as I found them some crazy mad man busted through the window on top of the largest dog known to man.

"What's up you little boogers my name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my dog Akamaru. I will be the proctor for your next exam," he said. The guy looked like he had been living in a kennel full of dogs for the past five years. "Wow Neji theirs only 10 teams left out of the 50 that applied good work," he said pointing thumbs up. "Alright you scumbag genin follow me," he said. As we exited the building I caught eye of those two guys from the cloud village. Inside me was an emotional explosion with a magnitude that could compare to an earthquake. Noemi noticed them too and began holding my hand.

"Be strong Noemi their time is coming," I said letting go of her hand. Atsuko gave us a questioning look but didn't ask about our change in demeanor. We arrived by the 23rd battle training grounds which was forbidden to genin, academy students, and citizens.

"There is a tower in the center of the training grounds and the object is to get there. However you must first obtain a heaven and an earth scroll. Five teams will start out with an earth scroll and five teams with a heaven scroll so at the most only half of you will pass the test," the proctor Kiba said smiling. "Now you will all go behind the curtain one team at a time to pick up your scroll and then be escorted by a proctor to a designated gate for you to enter . He will let you enter the training grounds at 12 o'clock sharp," he added. "Oh and one more thing if you open up the scrolls you will regret it," he finally finished. My squad got an Earth scroll and we were sent to gate 4. The proctor guided us their and was laughing the whole time.

"What's so funny punk," asked Atsuko?

"Well you guys look so weak us proctors have a pool on how long you'll survive," he said smirking. When we arrived at the gate the guy was still laughing. "Don't know how Kakashi-sama and Sasuke-senpai bred such weak looking kids," said the proctor. Noemi formed some signs and performed her lightning snake strike and the proctor was unconscious.

"Noemi what were you thinking? How are we supposed to get into the gate now," I asked her? She just had a weird looking smirk on her face.


	14. The Second Exam

A/N: Had this chapter not posted so decided to post it anyways. Maybe another chapter will come soon but don't count on it I've been writing my own story with all my own characters so that's why I neglected this one so much and I had no reviews so I said fuck it.

"Easy nii-chan," she said bending down picking up the keys to the gate from his back pocket. We all just looked at each other and began to laugh. We reached gate 4 around twenty minutes until the top of the hour. This means we had ample time to set up a sabotage of a team. When we arrived at the closest gate we set up about a kilometer into the wilderness and just waited. After half an hour of waiting came along a sorry looking team from the sand village. Noemi summoned three snakes seven feet each that began to stock our opposition. The first snake easily bound a skimpy looking boy; the second was half up his teammate's leg when he began to scream making his comrades aware of the danger.

"Now Noemi I shouted," we both performed a few seals then shouted "**Hydroelectric Canon Jutsu**." We managed to incapacitate the two sand ninja that were being harassed by Noemi's summoning. The other ninja dodged and was shouting for surrender. He pulled out his teams Earth scroll to offer as a peace agreement. We decided to accept as it didn't hurt to have a bargaining tool if we were ever in a jam. The sand ninja grabbed both of his teammates and scurried off to find shelter.

"That was pretty easy. I don't know what I was so scared about," Noemi Said.

"Don't let your guard down you two. Our next encounter will not be that easy. We had the element of surprise thanks to your stunt Noemi but I am not sure if we will be that advantaged for our next fight," I said handing the scroll to Noemi.

"Why don't you keep it you're the strongest," Noemi asked?

"Well what if someone takes them from us by force. They might not think we have two and be satisfied. And if we split up to find food or scout best to not have all the treasures in one chest is all I'm saying," I replied. "We should find a good spot to set up base and rest until night," I added. After about fifteen minutes of running around the jungle we found a pretty secluded opening where enemies could only come at you from two directions. We set up tons of traps and then went into the thick brush to lie down and rest. It would be about five hours till darkness set upon us.

"Why can't we just look for a heaven scroll right now? We are already well rested," Atsuko said boredom kicking in for her already.

"Because everyone is running around right now and why not let them get tired and settle down at night and we can defeat them pretty easily," I answered. We had been lying down for a while when we began to smell smoke.

"Let's go check it out. If there is a fire ninja out there right now you could easily take care of him Kasaru," Atsuko said still a little antsy.

"No let's wait it out. And besides it might be Tien Terumi and he has an affinity to Earth as well," I replied.

"Well good thing I'm here with you nii-chan," Noemi said with a grin on her face. "Come on lets go find ourselves a heaven scroll," she finished.

"Atsuko you stay here to guard our stuff and hold on to one of the earth scrolls. WE don't need our medic getting injured in a fight. If Noemi and I don't return in twenty minutes come give us back up," I explained. We packed up our ninja supplies and left camp with our nose. As we went on the top of the trees we could see the smoke ahead. As we approached I could see four ninjas battling in the clearing. Noemi and I hid in the trees and crept forward little by little. To my surprise it was Izuna Uchiha fighting against a group from the sand. If I was correct one of the sand ninja was Renji Sabaku the son of the Kazekage. This could mean major trouble for Izuna!

"We have to help him," Noemi whispered to me with a concerned look on her face. Izuna was holding his own but at the rate he was fighting his chakra would be depleted. I didn't answer her but kept an eye on the Kazekage son. He really wasn't doing anything but throwing paperbombs and shurikens. But I did notice that he was wielding a pretty long katana which made me wonder why he was keeping his distance.

It didn't even dawn upon us that Izuna was the fire release user making all that smoke. He released a monster fire ball Jutsu that hit one of the sand ninja in the leg decreasing his mobility drastically.

"Nii-chan we are not going to just sit here and let Atsuko's brother die," Noemi said.

"Ok well you go out there; I'll support from the trees," I replied seeing after his last attack Izuna was really in a dire state. Noemi was on the battlefield so fast. The two sand ninja that were forcing the issue on Izuna were now being forced back by Noemi's striking shadow snakes. I began throwing paper bombs strategically to ensure Renji would stay in place. I decided to move on to the field to protect Izuna who was looking terrible.

"Oh am I glad to see you bro," Izuna said. "Where's Atsuko," he asked?

"Don't worry she's safe. We just need to," and at that moment I saw Noemi stabbed by a shuriken on the arm. I immediately began performing hand seals and performed **Shadow Shuriken Jutsu**. It didn't hit anything but hey Renji yelled retreat and put us out of danger for the time being. "Are you ok Noemi," I asked?

"I'll be fine just a small gash. Nothing Atsuko can't fix," she replied.

"Ayame is injured we need Atsuko to heal her. Mei said she could sense you guy's chakra in the area so she sent me out to look for you and that's when I got jumped. Quick we need to hurry she's loosing blood as we speak," Izuna said. We rushed back to camp and quickly brought Atsuko up to speed. We rushed over to their camp site which was about a two mile journey. Ayame was really pale and Atsuko went straight to work on her.

"What happened Mei," I asked?

"Well we ran into some ninjas from the cloud village. They were too strong for us. So we began to retreat when she was struck with a shuriken that was dipped in poison," Mei replied looking really worried. I just hugged her and tried my best to comfort her. After Atsuko had done all she could we had to sit and wait for Ayame to wake up.

"Izuna you were real impressive today. Why didn't you use your sharingan though," I asked? Atsuko quickly had a questioning look on her face.

"What does he mean Izuna? You unlocked your sharingan before me," Atsuko replied.

"Yeah I've been meaning to tell you but it wasn't the right time. I was going to tell you one night but you came home crying and I didn't want to upset you more," Izuna said making things a lot more awkward. "And the reason I didn't use my sharingan is because it takes half my chakra reserve just to activate it," he said finishing. After a little while longer Ayame began to mutter and open her eyes.

"Wa…water," she muttered barely audible to the human ear. Mei pulled out her canteen and began feeding it to Ayame.

"Alright well we should get going team Ayame is better now," I said.

"What? Kasaru just look at us. We won't survive the night if you guys leave. Izuna doesn't have half of his chakra reserve. Ayame is just coming out of it," Mei begged!

"Come on nii-chan Mei is right. And anyways I've used all my chakra; you know how small my reserves are," Noemi lied. She just was volunteering to stay and watch over them during the night.

"Fine but Mei you are coming with Atsuko and I to hunt for our heaven scroll," I replied. "Noemi you take the first two hour shift and Izuna you take the next. If we're not back at sunrise come look for us," I added.

"You're so cute when you give out order Kasaru," Atsuko said. I just shook my head at her telling her I was not in the mood for her antics. I looked over at Ayame to see if she was ok. We made eye contact and I just smiled at her and waved goodbye.

"I can faintly sense two ninjas about a3/8 miles away from here we should go confront them," Mei said. And without another word we started moving. "One is asleep and the other is awake. They both have pretty large chakra levels," she added. When we got into visual distance the shinobi retreated and wake his comrade. As we closed in I noticed it was the two ninjas that attacked my sister. I grew in rage and opened up the first two chakra gates. In a matter of a second my fist was colliding with that jerk Hiroshi's face. He was knocked out instantly. Next was Hajime the other slime. He pulled out a sword and put up a little of a fight. But in the end Mei was in the fight and he couldn't defend both of us. I had caught him in my **Water Prison Jutsu**. With my free hand I grabbed a paper bomb and slipped it in the prison. It exploded leaving a large heap of bloody gob in the middle of it. I had killed my first man and with no hesitation. There is one thing in the world you do not do and that was to ever cause my family sadness or sorrow. The two twerps signed their own death certificates the moment they came after Noemi. Hiroshi was still unconscious when his teammate Adriana Ni appeared and stood in a protective stance of her incoherent teammate. She screamed as she assessed the battlefield learning as to what happened to Hajime.

"Why did you kill him," she screamed? "Please take our heaven scroll and leave us," she begged tossing her scroll to me. I just put it in my pocket and kept approaching.

"Adriana you are an honorable ninja. I do not want to harm you. But Hiroshi must die… He tried to take advantage of my sister," I said getting a little choked up. "He tried to… rape her. He's the lowest of scum in the world and must die. You must not protect a man like that. And if you do it will hurt but I must strike you down as well. I understand that he is your comrade and you want to protect him. But if you saw the look on my sister's face that night you would not hesitate to save your own life," I said with tears flowing down my cheeks now.

Mei ran up to me and stopped me in my tracks. "Kasaru don't sink to their level. You are better than them. They have surrendered let them go," she said hugging me now as I sobbed into her chest.

"Leave now with your teammate before I cut off his penis," shouted Atsuko! "And tell him what happened to Hajime so he knows to be on his best behavior," she added. With that they were gone and I was in an emotional wreck. Why did I kill Hajime so viciously? I didn't believe in revenge but somehow I feel a little better. We returned to camp and Noemi was still up doing her watch.

"Nii-chan what's wrong," she asked?

"I killed him Noemi. For you… I killed Hajime… Mei talked me out of killing Hiroshi but you never have to worry about them again," I said as she gave me a hug. Atsuko and Mei just moved away giving us privacy.

"Nii-chan I'll be able to sleep at night now knowing I'm safe because I have a brother like you," she said. After that I just slept for I was exceptionally exhausted.

The next morning I awoke to the taste of strawberries. Ayame was feeding me which made them taste all the more better. I just pulled her down under the blankets and began to cuddle with her. She began blushing a lot. And when I mean a lot she was as red as a tomato.

"What are you so flushed about Ayame," I asked teasing?

"I've never been this close to a boy," she said softly.

"What about when we kissed," I said.

"We weren't lying down underneath blankets," she said with no more implications needed.

"Oh well you better get used to it if you want to be my girl," I said.

"You better be patient if you want to be my boy," she said slyly exiting the blankets. I just had the thought in my head that that was such a fair statement. After a few moments Izuna came to talk to me.

"Word around street is that your team has an extra Earth scroll," he said.

"I guess you guys can have it… This means we should be travelling to the tower now. Why didn't you guys wake me up," I asked?

"We all need to be at full strength," Izuna replied making a lot of sense. We all packed our stuff and began to travel towards the tower in a formation with me leading the front and Izuna bringing up the rear. We arrived at the tower with no problems and completed the second exam.


	15. Bad News!

A/N: I never leave things unfinished… no matter how long it takes me to finish this story it is getting done!

"Congratulations you twelve ninja have passed the second exam and will move on to the final exam that will take place in a week," said my father. "We had cameras set up all around to monitor your progress and have decided the remaining genin have no mathematical way of joining the ranks. The third exam will be a tournament to showcase individual prowess. If you would like to drop out it will not affect your teammates now. Otherwise come exactly one week from now at 12:00PM and be ready to show off your skills to the shinobi world. You are dismissed," he said. As I looked around I saw that beside us and Ayame's team the only other two teams that passed were the Terumi siblings from the mist and the Kazekage's son's team. Tien looked in my direction and mouth you're going down.

When I arrived at home I ate the biggest piece of apple pie. Noemi just ran and hugged her mom like the little baby she was. A little later an ANBU black ops knocked on our door to tell me to report to Hokage immediately. I did as he commanded and was there in a couple of minutes.

"What's up dad you summon me," I asked?

"Yeah I've got something I need to tell you," he started off grimly. "Your mom is missing in enemy territory. Her squad came back today and reported they lost contact with her while she was undercover as a villager," he finished getting a little emotional. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. After a while he asked, "Kasaru are you ok? I want you to know against advisement I have sent our top four shinobi from the ANBU hunter squad to find her."

"Dad," I started but began crying. "Tell me the truth. What you really think. She's dead," I said continuing to sob as loud as a newborn child. He just sat there in silence trying to hold back his own tears.

"Son your mom is one of the best ninja's I have ever fought with. But if she somehow blew her cover while in the Rain village she is probably dead," he said coldly. "Kasaru we will bring your mom home dead or alive I promise you she will not be left out there," he finished getting up and embracing me. "Now go home and rest I'll inform you if we have any more news.

On my way home I decided to go to Mei's house because she always knew how to cheer me up. I went to knock on her door. Her mother Kurenai Yuhi answered, "Oh hey Kasaru congratulations on making it to the finals," she said. "I know your mom must be proud. Her teams back from their mission right," she said happily.

"Yeah her teams back but she's M.I.A," I said quietly.

"What? Oh my god I'm so sorry Kasaru. Come in and sit down," she said. "Do you want something to eat," she added putting her motherly cap on.

"No thanks I was just wondering if Mei was home," I said.

"Oh yeah she's up in her room."

I went up to Mei's room and walked in. She was asleep on her bed probably exhausted from the chunin exams. I decided I would just wait for her to wake up. I looked around Mei's room and it had gotten a lot more girly since the last time I'd been in it. I guess she was finally blossoming and getting past her bi-curious stage. After about an hour of reading one of her wind element scroll by her father I was bored and woke her up.

"Hey what's up Kasaru," she said smiling.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I was having a good dream. I was kicking your ass in the finals," she said.

"Let's all just remember that was a dream," I said making her laugh. This is why Mei was my best friend. Two minutes with her and my spirits were all ready up. "My mom's dead," I shot out.

"What? How?"

"Well she's missing in action which means they haven't found her body yet," I said choking up again.

"Kasaru you can't talk like that. If she's missing in action she's still alive. And it's your mom we're talking about. She's the ANBU black ops commander," Mei said giving me a little faith.

"Mei would you leave the village with me if I wanted to look for my mom," I asked? She just began to laugh thinking I was joking. Once she saw I was serious she gave it some thought.

"Why would you want to go with me? And anyways we are only genin Kasaru. What do you think we can do for your mother who is an ANBU," Mei said shedding some light.

"You're right sorry I even asked. It's just we could infiltrate with your sensing ability and blend in the Rain village as orphans," I said.

"You're just not thinking rationally Kasaru. Your dad probably has the best hunter-nin looking for her," she said.

"Ok Mei thanks for talking to me I've got to go," I lied.

"Kasaru, keep your head up your mom is going to be alright," she said and then I left her house. I got back home pretty late and everyone was asleep so I just went to my room and did the same.

That night I had a terrible dream. There was a man in a hood torturing my mother telling her if she didn't cooperate that they would kill me. The worst part was I was witnessing the deam through my mother's eyes. It was a s if I could experience all the sadness and sorrow she was going through. I woke up very early with tears flowing through my eyes. I decided to funnel my emotions in training. I decided to go on a jog around the village.

While I was running I ran into one of the ninjas from my mother's teams. He was Mei's cousin Konohamaru. He took a glance at me and you can see he felt entitled to talk to me.

"Kasaru-kun how are you holding up," he asked?

"Not well…I had a nightmare so I came out here to run," I replied. "What happened? I know it's confidential but I won't tell anyone. What was my mother doing undercover?"

"I'm sorry I can't divulge into te details of our mission. All that I can say is that your mother was to go undercover and report to us once a week. If she was to get into any trouble she would contact us immediately. She never contacted us and we searched for two weeks until the Hokage called us back," he explained. "I'm sorry Kasaru but if anyone can survive being M.I.A. it's your mother," he replied and ran off.

I continued running feeling helpless and useless for my mother. The only way I could help her is if I were to have Jonin level skills. But by the time I become Jonin it will have been too late. I know… I'll learn some Forbidden Jutsu. But it would be tricky to convince my dad to give me clearance S-rank clearance at the Ninja Info Lab (Ninja Library). I decided I would do this as professionally as possible. I meditated outside of the Hokage building until it was working hours and scheduled an appointment with my father. They told me I should return at noon where they could squeeze me in during his lunch our since I was his son. So I meditated some more until it was time for me to enter.

"Hokage-sama will now see you," Sakura said as I waited in the lobby. I entered and my dad was eating a salad. It had been a while since I saw his face and I was scared from all the bite marks on his neck.

"Yes son," he asked?

"I want S-rank clearance at the library so I can look at some of the higher level ninja scrolls," I asked?

"You want to look at forbidden Jutsu? You have to be ANBU black ops or approved Jonin to have S-rank clearance at the library so no," he replied. "Frankly I'm surprised someone who takes training so seriously would stoop so low. You are better than forbidden jutsus Kasaru. Just be patient we will find your mother," he added.

"That's not good enough dad. I already know one forbidden jutsu that I discovered on my own and Naruto-sensei is going to teach me another one," I replied referring to his Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"Kasaru, my son. I have seen anger take the joy and lives of many shinobi. Please don't head down the path I see you are beginning to lay down for yourself. It only leads to more pain and suffering," he replied to me. Knowing this was going nowhere I stormed out of his office and ran to the lake to work on higher level Water Element Jutsu.

After working on my water element all day it was already ten at night and mischievous thoughts were entering my head. I decided I would break into the Library and steal the scrolls with all the forbidden Jutsu on it. I brought blank parchments to forge the scrolls I would take. Getting into the Library was easier than I thought. All I had to do was coerce the guard saying I was doing a favor for my dad in grabbing some scrolls on the third level that so happened to be the same level as the forbidden Jutsu. He was skeptical at first but I just asked him if he really wanted to make the Hokage come all the way at this time of the night based on technicalities. After that it was a cake walk I only had three parchments so three forbidden Jutsu it would be. That would be more than enough of a work load for me. The forbidden Jutsu section wasn't as large as I thought it would be containing only twenty scrolls. I searched through them to find three that fit my style of fighting best. I decided on the Summoning Impure World Resurrection and Tsunade's famous Secret Mark and Creation Rebirth Jutsu. After copying the information on my scrolls I left as quietly as possible through the night home.


	16. Preparation Among Other Shenanigans

A/N: Should be writing my semester paper for sociology but… fuck it Narutoooo!

"Anko-sama can I ask you something," I asked coming down the steps?

"Sure anything you want," she replied.

"Is that Orochimaru's famous curse mark on your neck," I asked recognizing the patterns as the ones I saw in a forbidden scroll last night in the library. Her face turned bitter from her normal happy go lucky self.

"Where is this coming from Kasaru? I've had this on my neck your whole life and now you want to know what it is. Cut to the chase," she yelled angry now!

"Doesn't it make you stronger? Do you know how to give it to someone else," I asked?

"Kasaru you and I aren't that close and I know you don't see me as a mother but I see you as a son. And I know you are going through a tough time with your mother missing but this curse seal is just what it sounds like a curse. Trust me you want nothing to do with this and it would cause nothing but pain to me, Noemi, your father, and your mother seeing what this curse mark does to you. So please Kasaru just drop it and I'll teach you a different Jutsu," she said.

"No offenses Anko but all your Jutsu are weak," I said. She just began laughing.

"Follow me maggot," she said leading me to our sparring room. I had never sparred with Anko and I knew she had the title of Tokubetsu Jonin but she didn't look all that powerful. Plus all the Jutsu she taught Noemi were above average at best. We entered the room and she said, "I don't like taking kids self esteem away but Kakashi-kun said you needed an ass whooping to humble yourself. On the count of three. One…Two…Three!"

I attacked her with a kunai and it hit her in the stomach. She didn't even flinch. She ripped it out and just licked the blood off. I formed a couple of hand signs but it was too late I was bound by one of her summoned snakes. Anko proceeded with performing a couple of hand seals; her hand became piercing blue. She sprinted in my direction and decked me in the face so hard I blacked out.

"Kasaru...Kasaru… Kasaru wake up you pussy," my stepmother said which was quite embarrassing. I had never gotten an ass whooping like that since the last time I sparred with my dad.

"Can we keep this between us Anko," I asked?

"Sure thing, now I didn't just call you in here to give you an ass whooping but to also teach you how to use Lightning Release. Your father's natural element is Lightning as you know so a talented ninja such as yourself shouldn't have too much trouble learning it," Anko replied. "We'll train everyday for 1 hour on the Earth element until you have mastered it," she added.

"But what about Noemi shouldn't you train with her for the Chunin exams?"

"She decided to drop out of the exams. She only participated for you and Atsuko," she replied which I always assumed.

"I'll double check to make sure it's ok with her anyways," I replied. "Anyways thanks for the spanking Anko it has really put things in perspective for me," I added running out the door. Atsuko would definitely need a sparring partner for the final exams. Her father gives Izuna all the attention and her mother is too busy slaving for my dad. When I arrived at the Uchiha manor I knocked on the door. To my dismay it was answered by the chilling Sasuke Uchiha.

"May I help you Kasaru," he said in an all so ominous way.

"Umm… yeah I was wondering… is Atsuko home," I asked? He said nothing just opened the door and nodded.

After a couple of moments of me standing outside the door he replied, "You know where her room is right. I'm not a butler you can go get her." I moved up the staircase and down the hall past the hall to her room. Her door was closed so I knocked.

"Izuna leave me alone I'm not going to hook you up with Noemi she's my best friend," she said.

"Izuna wants to date my sister," I said busting into the room. That wasn't a good idea as Atsuko was in nothing but panties and a bra. Her body was amazing and I couldn't help but to ogle her body.

"It could have been all yours if you didn't play me," she said putting on some shorts and a t-shirt.

"Sorry Atsuko excuse my intrusion," I said feeling very hot and flustered.

"So what's up," she asked smiling noticing I was still checking her out.

"I was wondering if you wanted to…"

"Wanted to what Kasaru I don't have all day," she shouted!

"I was wondering if you wanted to train together. Noemi decided she was dropping out," I said trying to compose myself.

"Sure but first we should take care of your problem down there," she said pointing at my boner.

"Atsuko your dad and brother are just down the hall. And I'm with Ayame now I thought we decided we couldn't do this," I replied.

"Well we decided we shouldn't be together. That doesn't mean we can't have fun from time to time," she said seductively moving closer and closer.

"No! Atsuko I want things to work between Ayame and I."

"It was worth a try. You want to train now," she asked laughing.

"Atsuko now everything's going to be awkward why'd you do this?"

"Shut up Kasaru you're the one with the boner," she said pointing at it again. "You know you want me and I'm not taking no for an answer," she demanded. She took off her clothes off and began unbuckling my pants. At this point I stopped resisting. We began making out and moved to her bed. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I promised my dad and my mom. How could I do this when my mom was missing? "Give it to me Kasaru," she begged. I complied with her wishes. With each thrust into Atsuko it felt better and better but I regretted it more and more. She tried her best to keep quiet but after awhile she began to moan louder and louder. At this point neither of us cared and she screamed in ecstasy as we reached are limits together. I quickly withdrew and came on her body. She went to her bathroom to clean up and I just laid there a fat pile of regret. When she came out she was all dressed up but I was still naked lying on her bed.

"Kasaru I love you," she said. Atsuko always knew to say the worst things at the worst times. How was I supposed to reply to that?

"I care about you too," I said. I didn't want to make her cry again. Once was enough from me. But oops I did it again. "Don't cry Atsuko. I love you too I'm just not in love with you."

"Well I hope you enjoyed yourself. I guess all I'm to you is your personal whore. Please just go Kasaru," she replied. I put on my clothes and left the house. On my way out I made awkward eye contact with Atsuko's mother Sakura. The way she looked at me was if she knew all the horrible things we did in the bedroom. When I arrived home I just went straight to my room and slammed the door. I took a shower to wash all the transgression off me. After my shower Noemi came knocking on the door.

"What's up?"

"Ayame came looking for you earlier. She wanted to invite you to dinner," Noemi said. I was such a horrible guy.

"I can't see Ayame anymore," I blurted out to Noemi. She walked in and sat down on my bed.

"Why? Ayame's a great girl. What's with you Atsuko was great and Ayame is great," she said.

"That's the thing I still have feeling for Atsuko… It is not fair to Ayame," I replied honestly. Noemi smiled hearing this news unawares to what happened earlier this evening.

"Well don't break up with her until after the chunin exams," Noemi said analyzing the situation quite well. "This isn't fair I just want one guy to like me and you have all these girls who want you," Noemi began whining.

"Well Izuna likes you," I said.

"No he doesn't you're just teasing me," Noemi replied.

"No he really does. He asked Atsuko to hook him up with you," I said.

"Izuna is good looking but is such a narcissistic spoiled brat." She said making me laugh. "Plus he has a tiny dick," she added. Sometimes I wondered where she found this stuff out.

"And you know this how?"

"Me and Atsuko caught him masturbating one night I slept over," she replied. I just began laughing so hard. I hadn't laughed this hard since I found out the news about my mom.

"I messed things up with Atsuko again."

"What you do this time?"

"I can't say. Just know I gave you the heads up on how awkward are team is going to be," I explained.

"Well I'm spending the night at her house she'll probably just bitch about you all night."

"Well have fun and train with her some tomorrow she isn't taking these finals seriously," I said as she was walking out the door.

The rest of the week was quite uneventful leading up to the Chunin Exam finals. All the inns were full with gamblers and potential employers from all over the continent. The final list of who would be competing and the matchups were out. The odds also came out and to my surprise Izuna was at the top of the list at 3-1. I bet that Uchiha name had nothing to do with it. I was second tied with Tien Terumi at 4-1 odds, followed by Renji Sabaku and Kimiko Terumi at 9-1 odds. Ayame Senju, Goku Sabaku, and Atsuko were all last at 19-1 odds. The match ups were quite interesting to say the least. Izuna was matched up with the son of The Sand's puppet master Goku Sabaku. The Kazekage's son Renji was matched against the Mizukage's daughter Kimiko. Atsuko was matched up against Tien which would be best case for her as she watched me fight him and knew his fighting style. However I still feel she is strongly outmatched. And to my dismay I was matched up against Ayame Senju. Now if I beat her up and then break up with her how will that make me look. I feel like nothing is going my way these past few weeks. After looking through the match ups I was surprised to see Mei had dropped out. That meant in total four shinobi dropped out of the competition; my sister Noemi, Mei, Sandra Terumi, and a ninja on the Sand team.

The night before the 1st round I decided to stay at home and rest. We had dinner as a family and they were all giving me tips on what not to do.

"Don't underestimate your opponent. Yes you are a stronger ninja than Ayame but she is very technically sound and is very intelligent. Don't forget she has Izuna your sparring partner telling her right now all your techniques and tendencies," said Anko wisely.

"And don't go easy on her just because you're dating her," Noemi said.

"Don't use your Water element Jutsu either Kasaru Ayame has an affinity to Earth," Noemi said.

"Dad do you have any advice for me," I asked?

He just looked in my direction for a while before talking. "Ayame is a good shinobi but you are too much for her to handle. That being said she is your comrade a fellow Leaf shinobi and you must respect her and her family. Let her attack you and wear her out by evading all of her attacks. Once she has run out of chakra end the fight quickly how you see fit. Remember Izuna and Tien are the competition and they both have twice the amount of chakra reserve than you," my dad said blandly.

"Hey dad Atsuko fights Tien don't count her out," replied Noemi.

"Atsuko won't last more than a minute in the ring with Tien it's a bad matchup for her," my father said coldly. Noemi just couldn't believe our father's candor.

"We'll see how it goes down tomorrow," I replied trying to lighten the mood. But my father was right Tien's long range attacks would be too much for Atsuko. She lacked the strength and speed to close in to use her close range fighting skills.


	17. Chunin Final Round Begins

A/N: The first half will be told through the eyes of Kasaru the other half Kakashi

KASARU'S POV

I made my way into the booth for all the fighters to watch the first match between Izuna and Goku. Goku was a colossus of a specimen who proudly walked around with no shirt to showcase his enormous muscles. He was at least 6'4 200lbs. He also had an extremely large two hand decapitating sword which looked as menacing as him. Naruto was the proctor for the final exams and flamboyantly shouted for the match to begin. Goku charged at Izuna straightforward with his sword drawn which was his first mistake. His cousin Renji who sat on my right just sucked his teeth together knowing that was not how to fight an Uchiha. Izuna with lightning speed formed a few hand seals and blasted Goku back with a powerful Fire Ball Jutsu. Not wasting anytime he performed a long row of hand signs and shouted "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu" which hit Goku before he had enough time to recover from the first attack. Izuna was performing more seals to follow with another attack but Naruto-sensei jumped in and called the match. Goku was incapacitated with burns covering his whole body. Renji showed no emotion when his cousin fell so harshly. The crowd cheered Uchiha at the top of their lungs and I was astonished at how fast the match ended.

Atsuko was screaming for joy in the contestant box of seats, "Way to go baby brother." A team of medical ninja came and put Goku on a stretcher. Izuna returned to the contestant box congratulated by his sister and Ayame. He looked in my direction waiting for me to critique him but I couldn't indulge him. His performance was amazing and the speed at which he performed his hand seals was far superior to mine. Izuna had definitely been doing some hardcore training.

"Next match Renji Sabaku and Kimiko Terumi," shouted Naruto from the ground level of the stadium. They both went down to ground level. This match was a lot more competitive with both sides dealing damage to one another but I was too distracted to keep up with the whole match. I kept looking at Ayame. The truth was I couldn't stand the thought of having to lay a hand on her. She was so sweet and innocent. The thought of even fighting her was repulsive. What was I to do when I have an opponent I did not want to hit? I approached Ayame and asked if I could talk to her in private.

"Leave her alone Kasaru you guys can kiss and make up after the fight," Izuna said causing Ayame to blush a deep red. I just grabbed her hand and led her outside.

"Ayame I don't want to fight you. I can't hit you. You're so angelic and pure how could I bring myself to inflict pain on you," she just began crying.

"So you won't hit me but you'll break my heart," she said still sobbing. How did she find out about Atsuko?

I hesitated to answer, "I'm sorry Ayame it meant nothing to me."

"No I obviously meant nothing to you. Izuna's right you're no good for me. You're just a player who knows how to sweet talk a girl. We're over so you don't have to worry about beating me up," she replied walking down to the ground level as they called our name. The worst part of this whole situation was that Izuna was aware that I had sex with his sister. My thoughts were cancelled when they called for Ayame and me to report to the arena. As I moved down to the battle arena Renji Sabaku walked past me giving me insight on who won the previous matchup.

I was in the middle of the arena facing Ayame and she was looking determined to pound my face in.

KAKASHI'S POV

Kasaru's match had finally arrived and I don't remember the last time I felt this nervous yet excited for a fight. So far Izuna has been the only one who has proven to the Kages he belongs in the ranks of Chunin. He even already has three potential employers send letters up to me. Maybe I shouldn't have told Kasaru to go easy on Ayame. Naruto shouted to begin the match and they began.

"Kakashi your son is the mirror image of you at that age," said the Mizukage. "He must get into trouble with the ladies," she added winking at me. The Mizukage never failed to make me feel embarrassed.

"You're awfully cheerful for someone whose daughter was just beaten in front of the whole ninja world," said the Raikage.

"Now now where were the Cloud genin in the final round? Oh yeah none of them qualified," she responded quite properly. Bringing a smirk to Gaara's usually relaxed expression. Ayame was definitely pushing the issue getting in Kasaru's face with her elusive taijutsu.

"This girl is asking to get pummeled. Why is your son not fighting back," asked the newly appointed Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi?

"Because this girl is a Senju and he doesn't want to embarrass the clan. Leaf politics; can't let the First Hokage's legacies look weak in front of the world. My money says this was your elders ideas," replied tactically by the ever so cunning Gaara of the desert. All the Kage's looked my direction for a reply.

"That's his girlfriend. It has nothing to do with politics," I lied. They all seemed to buy it even causing the Mizukage and Tsuchikage to awe. After about ten minutes of Kasaru half assing the fight you could see Ayame was growing fatigued. Kasaru sensed this and turn the tides of the battle. He performed a few seals preparing his Water Style: Sticky Syrup Jutsu he flooded the majority of the arena. Ayame was forced to use more of her already low chakra reserves to do her Earth Style: Boulder Resurrection Jutsu. The terrain was now more fitting for her fighting style. Kasaru was now growing frustrated as he tried not to reveal more of his techniques. He retreated back into the boulders to stay hidden from Ayame. He then to my surprise performed a large amount of hand signs that were a Lightning Element Attack. I activate my sharingan to see what was happening.

"Please tell me your son can't already use two elements," said the Raikage recognizing the technique. When did he begin this and why did he reveal this against Ayame? He finished and performed Lightning Style: Snake Hunter Jutsu. A lightning in the form of a snake ran straight to Ayame and electrocuted her. She passed out instantly already exhausted from chakra loss.

That was Anko's lightning technique… since when did they start training together. The crowd erupted in cheer and Kasaru went to check up on Ayame. Naruto correctly told him to return to his seat in the contestant booth.

"Your son looks even stronger since his visit to my country," said the Mizukage. "Now which one is his mother again," she said with a malicious smirk on her face. It took a lot for me to get angry in a professional setting such as this but with Yugao M.I.A. I was pissed and had the mind to show it.

"Please do not disrespect a Hidden Leaf Ninja who is currently missing in action again Mizukage. It is unbecoming of a lady in your position," I replied increasing the tension with each word.

"Oh yes we must discuss the Hidden Rain Village. They are becoming more and more powerful each day and their leader Hideki Hoshigaki is not one to mess around with. I have intelligence on the ground there that says he has your former lover in custody," the new Tsuchikage Kurotsuchi replied making me feel uncomfortable.

"How long have you had this information," asked the Raikage?

"About a week; I just wasn't sure if I wanted to expose I had spies to you guys. But now that I have put two and two together and that is the mother of your child I am willing to expose our operations," she said very nobly. This new Tsuchikage would be a fair and just ruler for her village.

"Which is what," I asked continuing the conversation?

"Two unmarked ANBU black ops infiltrated the Hidden Rain Village posing as rich merchants are campaigning to be the village's main importer of ninja weapons and supplies. Option A once they get close enough to the leader Hideki Hoshigaki they will eliminate him. Option B they influence a coupe de taut and incite civil war to weaken the country back in to submission of our power," she answered. This girl was quite politically charged and would need to be kept as an ally.

"Can you excuse the Tsuchikage and I for a while," I said looking at the other Kage's. They exited the balcony seats to the box suites. "I am willing to offer you a lot of gold in exchange for your help at retrieving Yugao," I stated going straight to the point.

"We don't want gold but your support in our invasion of the Hidden Rain Village. They were the ones who killed my father last month. With us coming from the North-West and you from the South-East it will be a short battle not a war," the Tsuchikage stated.

"I must get an approval of war from the Jonin Commander, ANBU commander, and the Fire Daimyo. I'll hold a meeting a week from now and reply with our answer," I replied. "But let's plan this rescue and assassination," I replied.


End file.
